


The Reluctant Alpha

by elrond50



Series: The Left Fork in the Road [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Model Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is an alpha and suddenly has his own pack. This is not what he had planned for his future. How will he cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha Lessons 101, Part 1

The scene before him tried his patience. “For the last time Greenberg, you are not coordinated enough to pull that stunt off.” Derek walked over and pulled the student up by his jersey. “Jackson can do it because he’s athletic and coordinated. You need to have your feet planted to generate the force necessary to score. No jumping and trying to score at the same time. You look like an idiot.”

Derek walked away and glared at Jackson. “Do it again and you’re running suicides for the last half hour.” Derek blew his whistle and motioned to the lacrosse squad. “Do the exercise again.”

He turned to see the snickering faces of his family in the stands. Not for the last time would he curse Finstock for breaking his leg. No, it couldn’t be a simple break, but the man had to go and hit on the wrong woman and end up with a broken femur. That stuck Derek with a lacrosse team he never wanted to know as their only coach for at least two weeks before Finstock was allowed to wheel his sorry ass around.

More laughter from the stands drew his attention. Cora was sitting close to her ‘not girlfriend’ Lydia and that was making Jackson focus on the stands. Scott kept looking over at Allison Argent and Derek was all kinds of confused on that one. Boyd would look over at Erica every so often. And then there was Stiles who could not stop staring at him. The week away after becoming an alpha had been good to adjust to the changes in his senses and power, but he missed Stiles too.

He locked eyes with Laura and rolled his. He was fed up. Blowing his whistle to get all the players’ attention, he yelled, “That’s it! If I have to put up with your sorry ass excuses for players while Finstock has a home nurse to caterer to his whims then I am damned well going to do this my way!”

The wolves on the team cringed which forced all the other players to shudder as well.

Derek looked over the team and allowed a small feral grin to escape. “So, suicides, all of us. You are excused when your legs buckle or you puke.”

He motioned for all of them to line up in the middle of the field and he started running to the end line and back, full human speed. Within fifteen minutes Stiles, Greenberg and a third of the team were on the sidelines gasping for breath or heaving their guts out. Ten minutes later, only Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, and Scott were left running suicides with Derek. Five minutes later, after Derek increased the tempo, the wolves fell out as well.

“We will do this every day until you commit to paying attention and understanding that this is a team sport, not a peacock parade.” Derek stared at Jackson on that comment. “Get out of my sight!”

Grumbling teenage boys picked themselves off the grass and made for the locker room. Derek rolled his neck and frowned as Laura walked over with one of her ‘looks’ on her face. “Yes?”

“Nothing, just wondering when something crawled up your ass and died?” Laura asked with a smile. “They’re boys, Derek. You’re the substitute, they’ll push until they can’t.”

Derek motioned for Erica, Cora, and Ben to join them. “Make yourselves useful and put the equipment in the storage shack. I have to go make sure none of them passes out in the shower.”

Derek was halfway across the field when Allison ran up beside him. “Derek, can you wait a second?”

“Yeah,” he turned and faced her. He made sure not to have his arms crossed or have a scowl on his face.

She gave him a smile and slight shrug. “I wanted you to know I’m sorry for what my aunt did to you or tried to do to you. I didn’t know and I think you’re a nice guy and didn’t deserve that.”

It took him a moment to process what she said. He gave her a genuine smile. “Thank you, I appreciate that. Why don’t I go hurry Scott up so you can spend homework time together.” He laughed as her nose wrinkled in disgust. “Let me go get him.”

He left as Lydia and Cora approached. Erica was a step behind them. He didn’t want to know how the newly turned wolf’s bombshell personality was going over in school. Low key she was not.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Stiles muttered as Derek walked into the locker room. Similar groans came from all corners. He spotted Derek and glared at him. “You’re a monster abusing us like that.”

He rolled his eyes in response. “Then perhaps all of you will stop thinking of me as the substitute and instead think of me as the assistant coach. I’ll be the first to say it, Finstock is insane. I think he stuck a finger in a light socket one too many times to get his hair like that. Be that as it may, you have a winning program, but you don’t play with each other. Jackson, you’re a fucking showboat. You want to strut around the field when you should be paying attention. Isaac, you spent most of your time out of formation trying to show up Jackson. Scott, you aren’t out there to impress Allison. Danny, a little less flexing in the goal. Greenberg, how Finstock hasn’t killed you yet is amazing. Stiles, I swear playing lacrosse is not an act of revenge by Native Americans on high school students.

“So here’s the deal. I get full effort in a red on white scrimmage tomorrow and there will be no suicides. I see you slacking out there or showboating and its run until you puke.” Derek gave them all a look in the eyes. “Now shower and get out.”

He could hear Laura in the hall so he exited the locker room and waited for her to start talking.

“Real motivational, Derek, anyway Assistant Principal Connors wanted me to inform you that you need to cover Finstock’s hall and lunch duties while he’s out.” She held her hands out to stop the coming tirade. “We all know you aren’t paid for this, but she asked it as a favor from mom, so…”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Derek massaged his temples. Alpha Lessons 101 had been controlling his emotions. He was an unbonded alpha male which meant he was prone to outbursts of aggression. However in this case he felt like he was being provoked. “You want me to beat the crap out of teenagers?”

“No, mom wants you out of the house more.” Laura placed an arm across Derek’s broad shoulders.  “You’ve never been the most social guy. This is a way for you to get out more and not get caught up in the drama that is our lives.”

“You seriously just said that?” he poked his head back into the locker room. “You have five minutes to clear out. Don’t care if you’re wet and naked at that time you’ll be in the parking lot.”  

“Jeez, Derek, traumatize them some more.” She patted him on the arm. “We mean well. You never wanted this. It was supposed to be a surprise, but Michael is coming home. He’s on leave and will be here for a month.”

His older cousin Michael was coming home from the Marines. He hadn’t seen him in years, but had seriously hero worshiped him growing up. “When?”

“Next week. He’s visiting him mom in Vegas and then up here to see us and Uncle Andrew.” Laura paused and then pushed ahead. “What are you going to do for your pack bonding night?”

The groan escaped before he could stop it. Also part of Alpha Lessons 101: _nonfamilial packs need extra effort for the bonds to form, wolf and human alike._ His mother had been adamant on that issue. Apparently alpha-to-be sister Pain-in-the-Ass was mom’s extension into making sure he followed his lesson plans. “Pizza and movie night at Stiles’ house. Saturday we’ll go on a run together.”

“Lame, but acceptable. You approach this like it’s a death sentence, it’s not, it’s only a change in the direction of your life.” She put her forehead next to his. “Derek, you’ll do fine.”

“They didn’t get a choice, Laura. I have five betas for which this change was forced. The family has been awesome in dealing with them and finding anchors, but I don’t feel the family anymore, not like I used to. I feel like I’m losing my anchor.” He pulled back. “And I won’t be able to live at home for long. Two alphas…”

“You’re family, Derek. We just got you back. Mom is not going to kick you out.” She gave him another hug. “Get Stiles and Ben. Go hang out. Be a recent college grad for a night.”

For once, Derek listened to Laura without complaint and did as she suggested.

* * *

 

“Evil, your middle name is Evil, not James,” Stiles groaned. He sat gingerly on the floor as the wolves came into his house to watch a movie or two. “I hate you with the passion of a thousand suns.”

Jackson plopped down next to Stiles. “Shut up, Stilinski! You’re not the one who gets chased first tomorrow.”

“He told you not to peacock around the field,” Isaac laughed. “Now you pay the price.”

Even though it was supposed to be Derek’s pack bonding night, Talia insisted that Ben and Cora be allowed to go as well. ‘ _They are friends of your pups and can help ground them. But not Laura, since she is going to be an alpha, it would confuse the pups who to listen to. You’re too conditioned to listen to her or me around them right now._ ’ He had no idea what he would do without his mother right now. Derek piled a few slices of pizza onto his plate and sat down on the other side of Stiles. He refused to use the chair he knew the sheriff loved.

“We’re going to watch _X-Men: First Class_ , first,” Stiles said. “Since you owe me for breaking me today.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t thrown you through a wall with the way you complain,” Erica snarled. “And to think I used to find all that babble cute.”

“Derek does find it cute,” Ben countered as he started handing out bowls of popcorn. “Better be nice to Stiles or you’ll be first up tomorrow.”

“There’s a thought,” Cora deadpanned. “But Jackson should be it first. Are you sure we can’t play tomorrow the whole time?”

“No, and mom told you why already twice.” Derek shifted a bit and it forced Stiles to lean into his body. “I am so behind on my movie viewing.”

Scott rolled his eyes as he threw a piece of popcorn at Boyd for him to catch in his mouth. “If you and Stiles are going to be…friends, then you need to be ready to go to the movies and watch a lot of TV.”

“Hey!” Stiles protested. “I’m not that lame.”

The silence from everyone made Stiles huffed and leaned further into Derek. “Don’t listen to them. Jealous is what they are.”

Derek placed a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and gently pulled the pain from his friend. “Relax, this won’t fix your sore muscles, but it will at least make it better.”

They watched the movie all the way through before getting up and resituating themselves. Ben climbed over Scott and sat on Isaac forcing the older boy to shift and make room for the youngest Hale. Cora moved to the empty spot and pulled Jackson to sit next to her. Derek gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, but kept Jackson next to her.

“Now what?” Scott asked after the movie ended. “What’s next?”

“ _Insidious_ ,” Stiles responded. “No one would go see this with me!”

“Not a fan of scary movies, but as long as it isn’t The Notebook, I’m fine,” quipped Jackson. “Why do you keep touching me?” he barked at Cora.

“No reason really.”

Jackson growled and moved back a bit so he could stare at Cora. “I know! You and Lydia think I’m stupid, but I’ve known for awhile.” He slumped and then moved away. “What? Nothing snappy to say?”

“How did you find out?” Cora looked abashed.

Derek growled. “Not now. We are going to watch this movie and then tomorrow after our runs, you two can hash this out. Isaac, Jackson, trade places.” He waited for everyone to get settled.

Everyone watched intently, no one moving until the door opened suddenly and John walked in. They all flinched at the same time. Stiles groaned as he paused the movie. “How did my dad manage to sneak up on all of you. Including you, you big bad wolf?”

Derek poked Stiles back. “The fact that you have the volume so high I can’t hear heartbeats.”

John laughed as he walked by the pack. “Must be quite the movie to have you all enthralled.”

Erica snuggled closer to Boyd. “I don’t think we’re letting Stiles pick the movies for movie night anymore.”

After the movie ended, everyone left. Jackson took Erica while Boyd drove his truck home. Scott was staying the night so that left Isaac, Cora, and Ben with Derek going back to Hale House. He could still feel the warmth of Stiles next to him and Derek knew he had to calm his mind tonight. The pack bond was still fresh in the forefront of his consciousness. More lessons from his mother flowed through his mind. ‘ _Newly turned wolves are sensitive to their alpha’s mood. As the new bonds form you will have to be cognizant of your emotions. Above all else, remain calm_.’

He stripped off his clothes and stared at his reflection in his full length mirror. He could already see the difference being an alpha was making. Twenty-three was around the corner and he could see muscles moving from late youth to full maturity. Suddenly the break from modeling seemed perfect. He forced those thoughts from his mind and focused on his breathing. When his cousins in Texas made him take mixed martial arts they made him learn Tai-Chi as well. He slowly began to run through those exercises to calm and center his being. Once he was relaxed, despite being lightly covered in sweat, he plopped down on his bed and passed out.

* * *

 

The ache in his groin made him regret living in a house full of werewolves. Routine forced Derek out of bed even on a Saturday because he had to hold on to what he could as he mentally transitioned to an alpha. He ignored his needs and started stretching before going through a yoga routine. Even with all the enhanced strength he was gaining from alphahood his style was to use speed and flexibility to defeat opponents. Each pose came in progression until he stood up feeling loose and ready to face the day.  

“Good morning, how do you feel?” Talia handed her son a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, and I feel good as well. Not crawling out of my skin like I was right after.” Derek sipped his coffee and smiled at her. “What?”

She ran her fingers through his still wet hair. “The power is already settling in you. Maybe by your birthday we can try to see if you can fully transform, but there is no need to rush. I think this pack will be very good for you.”

Derek scoffed, “Why is that?”

“You’ve always been sensitive. But you’ve hidden away and even with being a model you hide behind your good looks and don’t have to let people know you. But now you can’t do that. You have to be honest and open with those kids. It will be months before you could even think about giving away your alpha power, but by then I think you’ll be fully acclimated.”

“Great I’m the boy scout troop leader.” He gave his mother a kiss and started pulling things out to make breakfast. “Let’s see if this gets my lazy siblings out of bed.

“Not likely.” She laughed as she refilled her coffee cup. “Remember when you were Ben’s age? Peter or Michael had to literally pull you from your bed on the weekends. I recall more than one frosty morning where you would come down stairs carrying your comforter and would cocoon yourself on the couch.”

“Yeah until Laura stole it from me.” He grinned at his mother. “Do you think I can get payback now?”

She laughed again. “Be careful, that one can be spiteful.”

“And vindictive,” Derek muttered. “Don’t I know it.”

* * *

 

The pack tore through the underbrush as they searched for Jackson. Derek stood next to Stiles and Laura while the new wolves ‘played’. Ben and Cora were running through the woods along with Uncle Sam to keep an eye on them, but Derek had been advised to wait until the second chase to join in. He needed to let them burn off energy first.

“This is boring,” Stiles groused. “I could be home playing video games.”

“With who?” Laura countered. “Scott and Ben are out there. You aren’t that close to Danny. I could call Julia or Alan to keep you entertained.”

Stiles’ face scrunched in horror. “This is the weekend! They would be all over me to do this or try that. I’d go back to school even more exhausted. You’re evil!”

“Told you,” Derek huffed. “But I would not antagonize her since you will be in her Math classes.”

Laura rubbed her hands together gleefully. “Yes, my pretty, you and all your buddies will be mine for two years!”

Derek groaned and stepped away from her. “Just, NO!”

“Are you that cheesy with your classes?” Stiles asked as he moved away too.

“No, but I am very much looking forward to teaching your friend Lydia. That one has a brain beneath all the high end labels.”

Jackson burst through the clearing and collapsed at the back of the deck. Erica followed right behind cursing up a storm. Isaac, Scott and Boyd quickly followed.

“Dude, you totally cheated,” Isaac whined. “You climbed a tree and doubled back!”

Ben and Cora came from another direction laughing. Ben giggled, “That was awesome! They were so close and then boom, he was off in another direction.”

Sam came up and actually ruffled Jackson’s hair. “That was innovative. Wait until I tell Peter. He’ll be even more interested in you after that.”

Laura and Cora burst out laughing at Jackson’s expression. Ben plopped down next to Stiles. “You holding up okay?”

Stiles huffed, “All my friends are werewolves playing tag and your sister threatens me with Deaton or Julia. I’m peachy!”

Derek moved towards the woods. “That was round one. Scott head out, I’ll howl when they are off only this time Ben and Cora will play too. I’ll be running in the woods with Sam and Laura as we monitor. Stiles, you have some practicing to do.” He held up his phone. “Deaton texted me.”

“Bastard,” Stiles mumbled.

“Scott, GO!”

Derek waited five minutes before howling and letting the kids follow. He and the other two adults waited two minutes before following. Stiles started cursing up a storm as soon as he took off. Derek hung back after sprinting out. He listened and picked out all the sounds of new wolves running through the forest. He could barely detect his family which is how it should be. On an impulse he turned and headed back to the House and laughed Stiles was still walking in circles and talking out loud.

“Have you even started?”

“NO! I get homework and they get fun!” Stiles plopped back down on the porch. He pulled out a small bag from his backpack and threw some of its contents in the air and they ignited. “Whoa!”

Derek sat down next to him and pulled one hand into his. “You need to relax and concentrate. Your anger made that – explosive. And it may not seem like it, but they are working too.”

“Seems like fun to me,” Stiles said. He squeezed Derek’s hand. “What are we going to do about,” he motioned between the two of them. “Us?”

“I’m a newly turned alpha, we have to be careful. But I don’t think a date or two a week is out of the question.” Derek pulled Stiles into a hug. “I just don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“I want to feel like _something_ , Der. That week away was the pits. And you’ve been a bit distant since you got back.” Stiles pouted and looked away.

Derek gently moved Stiles chin so they were looking at each other. “I’m scared. I have all this new power surging through me and it’s frightening.” He kissed Stiles gently and then backed off with a soft smile. “I need to be in control of my new strength before we really move forward. If I was still a beta this would not be an issue. We’d be someplace having fun.”

Laura and Sam came running back and she rolled her eyes. “You abandoned us to have bonding time with Stiles?”

“It was either that or have him start a forest fire. He only used a bit of that flash powder and it was explosive.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand again.

“Likely.” She pulled Derek up. “Scott tried Jackson’s trick and got caught. Cora and Ben are chasing them here.”

He nodded. “Let me get them some cold water and they can have a break before we do a scent exercise.”

Derek pulled some glasses out of the cabinet and loaded them with ice. He heard a car engine coming up the lane and it wasn’t either of his parents’. He heard Sam go around front and he figured he’d let his uncle deal with whoever it was.

Pouring water from the refrigerated jug, Derek almost dropped it when he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in person in almost two years.

“I’m looking for Derek Hale.”

Derek leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. “David.”


	2. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is in town. No one is happy.

David was in Beacon Hills and outside his parent’s house. It was a credit to his mother’s training that he wasn’t freaking out because there was a pack of his betas outside the backdoor. He wasn’t shocked when Laura came strolling into the kitchen.

“Laura, David is out front.”

A small growl escaped her throat before she regained her composure. “I’ll get the betas inside. Go deal with him.”

Derek nodded and headed for the front door. He knew his Uncle Sam was there and then he heard Peter join the group.

“So you’re David,” Peter drawled. “I was expecting something more…dramatic.”

“Like a black cape and bad accent?” Derek heard the familiar humor in his friend’s voice.

He opened the door and stepped outside. He met David’s eyes and Derek felt his fangs start to elongate. Claws popped from his hands and a low snarl came from his throat. Peter realized what was happening first and pushed Derek back in the house. Laura rushed up and frowned. “Derek, calm now.”

It took a second for Derek to pull back the wolf. He never reacted to David that way before. “I don’t know what happened.”

He could sense his young pack in the other room and that was like a douse of cold water and he rapidly regained control. Another car was coming up the lane and he knew that sound very well.

“So you are David St. John, I’m Talia Hale, Derek’s mother and I would appreciate it if you left, Mr. St. John.” His mother’s voice was full of steel. “We have a training session right now and it can’t be disturbed. I’ll have Derek contact you when he’s available.”

Derek sat on the stairs and took deep calming breaths. His betas were in the kitchen laughing about something and he looked up when he sensed Stiles in front of him.

“You okay? You look a little washed out. Can werewolves even get sick?” Stiles frowned and stepped back a pace. He turned when the door opened and Derek’s parents walked in.

Talia smiled at Stiles and then at Derek. “So David is in town.”

“I know I just growled at him before Peter shoved me back in the house.” Derek ran a hand over the back of his neck.

“David? As in your David? As in Mr. perfect David?” Stiles whined. “He’s here?”

“No, he left just now since he’s not welcome,” Talia stated cooly. “But, I would appreciate some help getting dinner ready.” 

“Food!” Stiles followed Talia to the kitchen while Laura kept staring at Derek. “Want to talk about it?”

“What’s to talk about? I wolfed out the moment we locked gazes. I wanted to attack him and would have if Peter hadn’t been there.” Derek frowned and examined his hands for a long moment.

Sam and Alex finished their small side conference and walked over. His dad offered a hand and hauled Derek to his feet. “Laura, replace your mom so Der can talk to her. Son, go wait for her in the study.”

It never even dawned on him to not get up and go to the study. He did it. He hated this. He never wanted to be an alpha or lead a pack. There was a long-term plan in place; graduate, use modeling money to create financial security, and write for a living. None of that involved being intricately involved with the lives of teenagers. Then again much of his life felt adrift since he was fifteen. He’d righted the ship eventually, but it had been based on plans and goals.

“You are brooding very loudly, my son,” Talia said as she opened the door. “I can still feel you through the pack bond.” She sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his thick hair. “You are allowed to have feelings. I think I was remiss in stating that. Yes you need to be calm, but you also can’t repress your emotions.” She paused and looked him in the eye. “Do you know why you reacted violently when you saw David?”

“No.” He answered instantly. “It happened before I registered it. Peter was there to push me inside and Laura helped me regain control. I haven’t reacted like that in…I don’t know when.’

Talia ran a hand over her chin for a few moments. “I’ll have to consult Deaton, but you were close to David when your wolf was ‘less active’ and now as an alpha you may be reacting to a threat to your dominance.” She stood up and helped Derek to his feet. “Let’s eat. I have a feeling David isn’t going anywhere for a few days. We can figure this out.”

The dining room was raucous. Ben, Cora, and Laura were in the middle of the five newly turned betas and adding to the general mayhem. Derek caught Jackson staring at Cora for a longer than normal glance. He stifled the urge to roll his eyes because he knew those two had issues to sort out. Isaac and Scott seemed to get along like two peas in a pod while Erica and Boyd had all the makings of a very stable couple.

“If I don’t get some of those potatoes then I will hurt a wolf!” Stiles yelled as Scott moved the pot away from him.

“What did your dad tell you? You have to learn to share.” Scott smiled broadly at Stiles’ instant frown. “I learned to share because I have all kinds of cousins. You on the other hand have two who live in Iowa.”

Derek cleared his throat. “We do not play with our food. Pack meals are time of camaraderie and bond building. So, I’ll serve you and you will like it.” He gave Isaac a look since he knew the teen had a thing against most vegetables. 

They all ate and Derek smiled at them every so often, but he could feel the tension building between Cora and Jackson. A quick look to his mom confirmed his feelings. It was very different being an alpha. “Jackson, when you are done come with me outside. Cora, please join us as well.”

Talia gave Cora a look which halted any protest. She got up and went outside where Jackson was leaning against a tree trying not to look at Derek. She took a deep breath. “What?”

“No,” Derek said with a growl in his voice. “You do not get to come out here and get sassy. This is serious and you will both treat it as such. Jackson, speak.”

The beta took his time to gather his words. A frown marred his features from time to time. Finally he just blurted out, “How long have you and Lydia been dating?”

“We aren’t dating!” Cora glared at Jackson and then relented. “She actually likes you while I merely find you tolerable. She didn’t want to hurt you so we kept everything low profile. Though not low enough obliviously.”

This time Jackson rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You send all your spare time together. And then there was the pic that Danny sent to me of you two holding hands the night I was out helping my father campaign.”

Cora groaned for a second. “Did you have Danny following us? Though how I didn’t notice his Armani…”

“As if I could ever get Danny to do anything he doesn’t want to do.” Jackson sighed as he slide down the tree to sit on the ground. He stared at his hands for a moment. “What do you want to do?”

Derek could feel the pain for a moment in Jackson through his bond, but then it was gone replaced by conflicting emotions. This was the first time he really experienced how the bond worked for an alpha. He noted the arrogant smirk back on the boy’s face.

“Why do things have to change?” Cora asked with her eyebrow raised. “I don’t see why they should.”

That got Jackson off the ground in a flash. “Because I’m not anyone’s second fiddle! You two send more time together than I get to with her. She supposed to be my girlfriend!”

“Well she says you’re a lousy lay!” Cora mocked.

Derek moved quickly to intercept Jackson as he lunged for his sister. “Enough! Cora, stop provoking him. Jackson, walk with me.”

He moved them through the woods to a small stream and picked up a few rocks. Leaning back against a tree he started throwing a few like he did as a boy. “How angry are you, Jackson? Is it that you love her or is your pride wounded?”

Multiple expressions colored Jackson’s face before he plopped back down. “Both maybe. We make a good couple. She doesn’t put up with my shit and I can handle hers.”  He punched a tree and frowned as his hand hurt and the tree cracked. “It sucks because I ignored it before I got bit and now I can’t. Lydia likes Cora, it’s like they are bitches squared when they are together. They really like each other.”

He walked over and pulled Jackson up. Derek said nothing as they walked back to the house. He noticed a rise in tension via his pack bond. He listened and only heard raised voices. Drama wasn’t something he liked except in literature. Walking in the backdoor he saw the source of the upheaval. Erica was glaring at Cora and his sister had her claws out. “Now what?”

“I just asked her what she saw in the epic bitch that is Lydia Martin.” Erica stared at Stiles and then Jackson. “Jackson, I can understand because he’s a douche and Stiles had no idea who the real Lydia is, only his convoluted image of her.”

Stiles started to protest, but Erica snarled at him. “You like dick! Lydia was the total beard for you. Now that I can recognize scents, you never smell aroused around a girl, but near Danny or that swimmer Johan we can all smell your boner. Hell, get within visual sight of Derek and you stink so much I surprised Scott or any of the guys can stand to be near you in the locker room. Gross!”

Jackson moved closer to Erica. “Look, I know Lydia is an epic bitch most of the time. It’s her way of exerting control.”

“Well she can get over her epically bitchy self,” Erica said. She pointed at Cora. “Just because you can’t rule the school the way she does doesn’t give you a license to be a bitch to everyone too!”

“I am not a bitch!” roared Cora. “I refuse to let people walk all over me!”

A throat clearing made everyone go silent. Talia looked at everyone. “I think a run will do everyone some good. Derek, would you please lead them all on the hard trail. Cora, we will talk when you get back.”

Without a pause, Derek took everyone outside and on the grueling path through the Preserve. If any of the betas could talk when they were done then he’d make them run it again. Silence was golden.

* * *

 

“Your ex is here,” Stiles said the moment all the others were inside or gone. He’d been waiting for the packs to get back from the run. Normally he would have laughed at how they all fell down panting. But he simply sat there waiting to talk to Derek.

“He’s in town, but I didn’t know. I reacted violently when I saw him.” He sat down next to Stiles. Erica was right, he stunk of arousal whenever he was near Derek. He thought it was part of Stiles, but the others would know better. He leaned over and placed a sweaty arm around the teen and pulled him closer.

“Gross! You’re all sweaty!” but Stiles didn’t pull away instead he buried his head in Derek’s neck. “Please don’t leave me!”

“What?” he pulled back and stared at Stiles and then pulled him into a tight hug. “No! I wouldn’t! Stiles, we are connected. I know you want to go faster and that leaves things a bit unsettled, but we have no choice.” He kissed Stiles and let it get deeper until they were both moaning. He pulled back when Stiles started rubbing against his thigh. “On that note…”

“Wait!” Stiles stood up and adjusted his jeans. “Stupid jeans,” he muttered. “What are you going to do about David?”

Derek was about to answer when his phone buzzed.

‘ **Meet me for dinner. Vito’s at 8 – David’**

“Well, I’m meeting him for dinner it appears.” Derek pulled Stiles in for another hug. “Please don’t worry. I’m yours. I don’t have to worry about Lydia do I? She appears to have developed a harem.”

“Nope, totally over that.” He smiled and then frowned. “What are you going to about David?”

“Have dinner with him and see why he is here.” Derek moved them into the house and noted all the passed out betas. “HEY!” he roared. “You all have your own homes. Go crash there. I’ll see you Monday afterschool. You have tomorrow off.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You know dinner with your ex on a Saturday night could be construed as a date!”

Laura and Peter perked up at that. “You’re going where?” Peter asked.

Glaring at Stiles, he turned to his uncle. “David wants to have dinner tonight. So I can find out why he’s here. It’s not a big deal.” He turned at Stiles’ snort. “It’s not. But he was supposed to be in Sydney, I need to know why he’s here!”

“Yes, you do,” Talia said from behind them. “I would insist on someone joining you, but I doubt David would be amenable to speaking freely in that case.”

Alex walked up behind her. “Part of me wants to tell you you can’t go, but you’re an alpha now and no longer a kid. I would invite him here, but never invite a vampire into your house, it’s very difficult to revoke the invitation. Derek, please think this through.”

“Dad, mom…everyone. I know David is not on your Christmas card list, but he has to be _here_ for a reason. We’ll have dinner, catch up and that’s it. Stiles, don’t worry I can feel the anxiety radiating from you.”

“Can’t help it, he gives me the heebie-jeebies.” Stiles shuddered. “Call me when your not-date is over.” He gave his wolf a kiss on the cheek. “I need to make sure Scott gets home.”

Derek looked over his family and frowned again. “It’s fine.” Ignoring their looks and raised eyebrows, he went upstairs and took a shower. The hot water cascaded down his sculpted muscles releasing tension as it flowed. He stilled his mind and let the water sooth his troubled mind as he fought for calm. Time passed before he opened his eyes and cleaned his body. After stepping out he realized that he’s spent over half an hour in the shower.

He went into his closet and found a nice three piece suit. The dark gray with a deep purple shirt and a tie that mixed both colors was exactly what this evening called for. It next to no time for him to get ready. He slipped on his cufflinks and tie pin. Instead of the very expensive Rolex David had given him for Christmas once, he opted for the divers watch his cousin Michael had sent him for graduation. No mixed signals tonight. The signet ring his parents gave him finished his ensemble. Draping the jacket over his arm, he headed downstairs and frowned as his whole family was in the den.

“Why are you all lurking?” He looked at the time and knew he had a few minutes to spare.

“We wanted to see what you were going to wear,” Laura must have been the unofficial spokesperson for the family on this matter.

“What did I tell you about communicating through fashion? I’m treating this as a business meeting. It is impossible to relax in a vest- tie combination. Please don’t worry.” He smiled at them all. “Now I’m going to be late if I don’t go.” He waved and walked out the door.

The drive was quick and Derek spent the time keeping his emotions in check. He smiled as he thought of Stiles and instantly he was calmer. He knew his anchor was shifting. His family was still there, but Stiles was moving into the primary role. He let the smile play on his face as he pulled up and let the valet take his car.

His phone buzzed and he saw a pic of Stiles pouting. ‘ **Don’t have fun! – S’**

Chuckling, he slipped on his jacket, he walked into the restaurant and spotted David at the bar. David had been tall for his time, but he was only average now. Derek’s six feet stood a few inches taller than the dhamphir. His friend was dressed in a sweater over a dress shirt with no tie. He was treating this as a casual meeting. Derek would press that edge and also being on ground that belonged to him. Hale blood ran in the ground around here. This was his family’s land.

“David,” Derek gave him a hug and still felt the pull of his wolf to rip the other predator to shreds. “How are you?”

“So formal, _mon chere_?” He gave Derek kisses on each of his cheeks. “But my you do look good. I sense you aren’t about to rip out my throat; am I correct?”

“I’m under control.” He could feel his eyes flash beneath his contacts. “Though I do wonder how I could react that way to you.”

Their conversation stopped as the hostess showed them to their table. They sat and gave their waiter their drink order.

“Derek, I know you are an alpha now. I felt it through our bond and that is why you reacted that way.”

Derek barely controlled his voice as he asked, “What bond?”

“When I drank from you, it created a bond. Normally this could not happen, but your wolf was…dormant. Otherwise I doubt I could have gotten within five feet of you.” David shrugged. “But now, the bond was shattered when you became an alpha. You are even more attractive to all the clans. You must come with me for your protection. Derek, you are in danger.”


	3. Hidden truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek learns many things and some might be too late.

Derek took a moment to gather his composure. “Danger? What kind of danger?” he remained mindful that they were still at the restaurant. Dessert wasn’t much of an option anymore with that bombshell dropped he thought mournfully.

Eyes darting around, David leaned in closer. “Your alpha power coupled with the scent of me running in your veins. You are an unmated, virgin born male wolf who is now an alpha. You practically glow with power. It radiates from you and will bring all kinds to you, drawn like moths to flame.”

David’s voice coiled around him. Small tingles ran up his spine. The curve of his hand as it touched him also added shivers to his body. The dim candlelight played with his senses as did that voice. Quickly Derek pulled back as he found he was leaning close enough to kiss David.

“I think I need to talk about this with my mother.” Derek motioned for the waiter. He simply handed him a credit card and didn’t bother with the bill. He needed to leave. He dropped two Andrew Jackson’s on the table and signed the slip as the waiter returned. “Thank you,” muttered as he turned to leave.

“What will she tell you that I can’t?” David asked as he stood to follow Derek. “Please listen to me.”

Derek handed the slip to the valet along with another Jackson. His senses were all over the place. David’s smell threaded through his olfactory senses and began to enflame his libido. He turned to the valet. “Just hand me my keys and leave it there. I’ll pick it up in the morning. Thank you.” He knew David was close and started walking once his keys were in hand.

Suddenly Derek was yanked back into an alley. David kissed him deeply. “You’re mine. They can’t have you.” He loosened Derek’s tie and started to lick the young alpha’s neck.

Eyes flaring crimson, Derek pushed David back. “That is not your choice to make!” The intoxicating spell broke and he took off at a run. He knew David didn’t follow, but Derek increased his speed until he was almost a blur. He stopped when he realized he was outside Stiles’ home.

There was only one heartbeat in the house, so Derek walked up and rang the doorbell. He heard Stiles stumble down the stairs and it brought a small grin to the alpha’s face.

The door flung open and Stiles sputtered for a moment. “Hi?”

“Hi, may I come in?”

Stiles stepped aside and let Derek through the door. “What’s up?”

Derek was going to say something, but pulled Stiles into a tight hug and suddenly he settled. Everything no longer felt like it was going to fly apart. “I met with David and he kissed me.”

“Oh…”

“I didn’t want him to and I pushed him away…and I needed to see you.” Derek placed a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips. “You make everything better.”

The smile that erupted on Stiles’ face was brilliant. “I’d say you’re pretty damned awesome too.”

Taking up the young mage’s hand, Derek led them to the couch in the Living Room and sat down with Stiles on top of him. “I really needed to see you. I don’t know what’s happening, but I can feel him trying to seduce me and I never felt that in New York.”

“From what I gathered, you weren’t the same as you are now as you were then…I mean…”

“I know what you mean and yes, I was different. I’d rather not do something that brings down trouble for my family or new pack, but I need answers.” Derek nuzzled Stiles and sighed. “You smell so good.”

Stiles started laughing. “If you’d been here ten minutes from now you’d have smelled the remnants’ of Stiles Time.” He waggled his eyebrows at the older werewolf.

Derek groaned. “Whatever he did to me already has my senses inflamed.” He licked the curve of Stiles neck and placed a gentle kiss just above the collar bone. “I believe I still owe you a show?”

A grin crossed Stiles’ face as he nodded. “I’ve been waiting. You’ve teased me a time or two.”

Pushing Stiles back a bit, Derek began to strip out of his suit. He winked at his friend as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and rolled his hips for effect. He waggled his eyebrows as he unbuckled his belt while kicking off his shoes. Turning to face away from Stiles, he slowly pushed his suit pants down exposing his black briefs. He stepped out of them and turned to face Stiles.

“Like what you see?” Derek fell back on his boyfriend’s bed and removed his socks while leaving his briefs on. His erection was bulging to the side and he ran a finger along the prominent ridge. “Speechless for once?”

Gaping, Stiles smiled and pounced on Derek. He kissed him like that had earlier in the day. He started trying to take his clothes off, but Derek stopped him.

“No, this is my show for you.” He kissed Stiles and worked his thumbs under the band of his designer briefs. In one move he had them down to his knees and it gave Stiles an eyeful of what was teased on so many billboards and magazines worldwide; he had the perfect view of Derek’s long fat uncut cock.

“Oh. My. God.” Stiles had to wipe the drool from his lips.

With another kick, the briefs fell to the floor and Derek spread his legs. He dropped his right hand to slowly pull back his foreskin to expose his glans to the air. Slowly he stroked while his left hand dropped down to pull his loose sack down. “Like what you see?”

Stiles’ nostrils flared and his eye dilated. “uhhh…”

Derek took that response for a yes and continued to slowly stroke allowing blood to fill his cock to full hardness. He brought a finger to his mouth and licked the tip. The wet finger began to tease the frenulum causing his head to fall back and making him groan deeply. “Been so long since I’ve been able to just relax and enjoy this.”

“ _Mi casa es su casa_ ,” Stiles groaned while palming his dick through his jeans.

“ _No tocar a ti mismo, mi amor_ ,” Derek answered. “I didn’t get to with your show. You can only watch.”

“No,” Stiles whimpered but removed his hand from his crotch leaving the wet spot exposed.

“You can take them off as you watch, but no touching.” Derek licked his lips as Stiles removed his clothes. Once Stiles was naked, Derek resumed stroking his cock. His toes curled as hands pulled on his cock. Suddenly, Derek threw his legs over his head and was able to use his tongue to lick the head o his cock.

“Oh My God!” Stiles stared at his future mate and did drool. He stared as Derek started sucking the glans and moaning as he did so. “That…oh…jeez!” before he knew it, Stiles started shooting from just watching Derek.

At hearing and smelling Stiles orgasm, Derek spread back out and started stroking, in moments he was shooting ropes of jizz across his chest and stomach. He lay there panting at the intensity of his orgasm. The smell of a different form of salt drew his attention. Quickly he rolled off the bed and moved close to Stiles.

“There is no need to be embarrassed,” Derek said as he trailed a finger through Stiles’ cooling cum. He brought it to his mouth and tasted it.  “We can work on your diet to improve the flavor.” He swiped some of his up and smeared it across Stiles’ lips. He grinned as the teen licked it and frowned a bit. “So why are you upset?”

“I came without touching…just from…it’s embarrassing!”

Derek pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his neck. “I find it hot that you find me that attractive. You like _me_ and that makes all the difference in the world.” He kissed Stiles and deepened it. “I’ve cum in my pants before so it’s not a big thing.”

“Next time I am not going to only watch,” Stiles moped. “And there will be a next time.”

* * *

 

Derek slowly expanded his senses as he woke up. The snores and scent next to brought back the night before and slowly he untangled his legs from the force of nature know as Stiles Stilinski. He whipped his t-shirt off leaving him in only his briefs as he started doing his yoga stretches. He found his center, exhaled, and allowed the peace flow through him as he went through his routine.

“Some of us actually like to sleep you know,” grumped a half asleep Stiles. “Sun isn’t even up yet.”

Experience already taught Derek that responding was worse than ignoring some of the inane things that came out of the teenager’s mouth. He kept going until a light sheen of sweat covered his body. He looked over at Stiles, who was still dozing. He yanked the blanket off and smirked at the teen flailed for a second. “Let’s go for a run.”

Sputtering, Stiles sat up and frowned. “It’s Sunday, ass-wolf. People sleep in and relax.”

Putting his t-shirt back on and his dress pants, Derek arched an eyebrow at Stiles as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He frowned when he remembered that his car was still at the restaurant. Marching back up the stairs he plopped down next to a still lounging Stiles. “My car isn’t here so neither is my change of clothes. No running this morning.” He leaned back and sighed. “Running is a great way to clear my head.”

“Clear your head at a decent hour on a Sunday.” Stiles yawned and rolled over while pulling his comforter over his head.

Derek got up and pulled on his dress shirt and then grabbed his socks, shoes, vest, and jacket. The snores coming from the bed made him chuckle as he walked down to the living room.

“You aren’t sneaking out are you?” John asked from the kitchen.

“No, sir. Stiles went back to sleep and my gym bag isn’t here to make him go on a run. He was rather rude about sleeping in,” joked Derek.

“And you spent the night here?” the tone made Derek blush.

“Yes, sir, the events of last night drove my instincts here.” Derek sat down and started putting his socks and shoes back on. “My ex is in town…”

“I heard,” quipped John. “Stiles muttered a lot last night about stupid vampires.”

“Well, after dinner I had to see Stiles to calm myself down. I should have asked permission to stay, but…”

John sighed and sat down near Derek. “I have a gun collection. Large one. I know all about wolvesbane now. I know how to hide a body and make it look like an accident.” He gave Derek a pointed stare. “We clear?”

“Uh, yeah. Ummm, do you think you would like to have dinner with my family next Friday? You and Stiles?” Derek tried to smile, but it wasn’t everyday that your boyfriend’s father threatened you.

“Sounds perfect. Why don’t I give you a ride to your car? Stiles will be out for a few more hours and then I can interrogate him.” John gave Derek a big grin. “This could be fun.”

“For you and my mother,” Derek grumped.

* * *

 

Opening the door to the house was not pleasant for Derek. He was greeted by numerous scowls from his family. Including a seldom seen glower from his mother.

“Why are all of you waiting by the door?” Derek asked as he slipped his jacket off.

Laura and Cora stalked forward and frowned for a second. “Wait, you didn’t spend the night with _David_?” Laura asked confusedly. “You smell like Stiles and...oh lord!”

“Serves you right for jumping to conclusions and getting all up on me,” Derek snarked as he pushed her away. “Stop smelling me. I went to see Stiles after dinner.”

Talia cleared her throat. “Brunch will be ready in half an hour. Derek, clean up and we’ll talk.”

For all that he was an alpha as well; obeying his mother was ingrained in his soul. “Give me a few minutes.”

“Take your time,” his father laughed. “Smells like you rolled around with Stiles for hours!”

“It’s called sleeping,” Derek yelled back as he climbed the stairs. He stripped as he went up and was bare-chested by the time he entered his room. He chuckled as he could hear his baby brother still snoring away. “Teenagers,” he mumbled as he closed his door and pulled off the rest of his clothes.

The shower and food were great, but he knew he could not put off his mother for long. He helped clear the table and went into the Study. He waited for her to enter and close the door.

“I felt a twinge in our bond last night. But you settled not long after and felt happy. I can see how those events played out now instead of being happy with David. I must ask though, what happened?”

Where to begin, wondered Derek before speaking. “He told me I was in danger and need to leave with him. He knew I was an alpha from the bond we had breaking with my ascension. I didn’t know one existed.”

Talia sat back and sighed. “You were a power source for him. He could not feed from you much more because the repercussions might be too great. But now you are a far stronger wolf and one that has been changed by his feedings. Because he is so rare there is little lore on the subject.”

It was Derek’s turn to sigh. “So what do I do now?”

“Avoid him as much as possible. You still have much to learn about being an alpha, but you know much about the supernatural world already.” She stood up and sat down next to her oldest son. “I’ve made my mistakes with you and I don’t want you to pay for them. Take my hands; you must remember what we took from you the night Paige died.”

Leaning forward, he locked gazes with his mother and the world fell away. Suddenly he was back in the root cellar cradling Paige’s body. Everything glowed with power suddenly and his eyes changed color as everything went white. Flowers around the ground bloomed suddenly and wisps of light danced around the room. Time had no meaning until his mother arrived.

_‘Deaton, he’s seen things that he should not know…_ ’

‘ _Her death was a catalyst, Talia, sacrifices, love, loss, all of that pain and innocence. From dormant to a slumber, I can sense it from here. It awakens._ ’

‘ _What about Derek?_ ’

‘ _What he saw will drive him mad eventually. He’s too young to process that information. His wolf pines from its loss_.’

‘ _That wasn’t his mate though…Derek would be dead if it were so…_ ’

‘ _Young first love, Talia. We need to help Derek. The connection must be severed and his wolf allowed to calm…_ ’

Derek gasped as he came back to the Study. His breathes were coming fast and furious. He remembered what happened down there after Paige died. He remembered all the voices. “What…”

“The connection could not be severed, but you could be sent away to lessen the impact. Your wolf was allowed to slumber, but it was too much as I told you. I think David and everyone in New York picked up on your greater ties than just being a smart handsome werewolf.” She gave him a sad smile as she brushed a lock of his hair aside. “It might be part of what they find intoxicating.”

“So David is after power? I’m just an alpha werewolf.”

Talia chuckled and stood up. “There is no such thing as ‘just and alpha werewolf’ my son. You know this. I’d hoped your time away would help you. Becoming an alpha may have made things more intense for you. But…Stiles is an emissary in training and your mate. He may be what you truly need to survive.”

“I need to go for a run.” Derek stood up and walked out without waiting for her to respond. He ran up the stairs to his room and changed.

“Hey, you okay?” Ben asked from the door.

The concern in his brother’s voice pulled Derek from his thoughts. “Yeah, I just need to go for a run. Clear my head.” He could tell Ben was about to offer to go with him, but thought better of it.

“Well, hurry back so we can play a game. You’ve been busy with my classmates and I want some time with my brother.”

Derek changed into running gear, not caring that his brother was right there. An old college t-shirt and some gym shorts made for the running outfit. “I can do that. Later, squirt!”

He ran down the stairs and out the backdoor in a hurry. His feet carried him down long worn paths and his mind suddenly went back to that time he was just allowed to remember. The flight from Ennis sprang forth as did another flight from hunters. Before he knew it Derek was standing near the root cellar.

Images of the past overlaid with the present suddenly.

“You shouldn’t run away from me, Derek.”

Pulled forcefully from his thoughts, David was a few feet away. “You’ll find that there is lots I can do, David. You aren’t my master.”

“That is where you are mistaken, _mon chere_.” The dhampir moved closer to the werewolf. “I found you and raised you to new heights. A part of me is part of you. I was ready to let you be, but now you are a blinding light to so many. You must be protected.”

Derek’s senses went on alert. He moved away as David moved closer. “I am no prize to be fought over. I make my own choices!”

David’s eyes glowed as he moved closer to Derek. “You are sadly mistaken, Derek. You once could have passed as just an ordinary wolf among men, but those days are over. The time has come to claim you. You gave me the option once and now I’ll take you up on it.”

Try as he might, Derek could not move. “No, that is not for you!”

“The one you want it to be with, well he’ll have to get over the idea of ever having you. I’ll claim you and take you away from here.” David whispered in his ear. “You will be mine. I tried it the easy way first, now we shall try it the hard way…”


	4. Alpha Lessons 101, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is the key to helping Derek.

Derek stared at David as he tried to move, but his feet would not obey.

“There are still some tricks I have up my sleeve, oh werewolf. Vampires have known how to control your kind for ages.”

The grin on David’s face was nothing like Derek had ever seen. A rage deep inside of him let loose and in an instant Derek let rip the fiercest howl he’d ever uttered. He let the red flood his eyes and matched David’s grin with one of his own. “But you are mistaken if you think you can just have me.”

To his keen ears Derek heard the answering calls from two directions. The control David had over him slackened a bit and allowed Derek to shift into his beta form. Strength flowed into him and he managed to move one leg. David stared at him and waved his hand making Derek feel heavier. A crash in the foliage soon tackled David and in an instant Derek transformed into a full wolf.

He snarled and jumped at David keeping him from attacking Ben who had arrived first.

“Couldn’t keep away, huh?” Laura yelled as she came through the brush. Peter and Alex flanked her as she moved to get a different angle on David.

“Oh the wolves want to play…” David roared and attacked, but Derek leapt up and knocked him off stride. David backhanded the full wolf and moved to hit him when he screamed. His jacket was on fire.

Stiles stood on the opposite side from Laura flanked by Boyd and Jackson. “So you’re David. You should learn that No means No. And you should also learn that this is rather pathetic; Derek’s moved on and so should you.”

David moved backwards and frowned. “Well, two packs moving to protect one newly minted alpha. Interesting. Derek, mark my words, you need me for what is coming.” In an instant he was gone.

Derek shifted from wolf back to human form and moved to retrieve his shorts. “Going to have to buy more clothes.” He looked at the gathering of both packs. “Let’s head back to the house. I need a shower.”

Stiles lingered a bit and so did Derek as the rest started running off. “You okay? I felt your distress and hauled ass over here. Almost ran over Boyd.”

Derek looked around and almost answered when Stiles’ phone beeped. He waited for his friend to read it. Derek looked over and arched his eyebrows without saying anything.

“Words, Derek, ask if you want to know something. It was Cora, your mother is about to send out a search party since we aren’t in heartbeat detection range.”

“Come on, we’d better move. I already had my family on my ass once today. They thought I spent the night with David.”

Stiles stopped walking and then picked his pace back up. “You spent the night with me. OH! They got all protective over me. Awesome!”

“Yeah, awesome,” Derek mocked back. “I’ll remember that when you’re begging me to go to San Diego Comic Con.” He took off at a faster pace hiding his grin as Stiles started cursing behind him.

* * *

 

“We need to figure out exactly why David is here. He claims to want to protect you, but that includes kidnapping you,” Talia stated. “Deaton, Marin, and Julia are pulling all their references to the Vampire clans together and Peter is actually being helpful.” She paused for a second and then smiled brightly. “Heard you made quite the wolf, Derek.”

He blushed broadly and ducked his head.

Talia chuckled, “It is a hallmark of Hale alphas and you did so faster than I thought you could.”

Derek mumbled, “Thanks.”

“Anyway, when will Michael get here?” Laura asked. “He might know something about vampires on a practical level.”

Peter looked up from his book. “He’ll be here on Thursday. Derek, you said David focused on you because you are a born male werewolf who is a classic virgin. Little lore I see says much about all of that together.”

“There are other considerations,” Talia added. “And those are not insignificant. Vampire clans are not to be trifled with under any circumstance, but if you are a target then you are in danger.”

Alex leaned on the door and frowned. “Perhaps we need to call Chris. He moved back to town and his daughter is in classes with Cora and Stiles. Whether she knows anything is unknown, but Chris…”

Peter’s head shot up. “I…Christopher is an honorable man, but hunters in werewolf affairs will end badly.”

Alex, Sam, and Talia all traded looks before Talia walked over and pulled the book from Peter’s hands. She gave him an evil smile. “Then I think it best that you speak to him in person. You always did have a great…rapport with him.”

“I…” Peter looked around and frowned. “Excuse me.” He quickly fled the room.

As soon as he left, the older adults in the room started laughing. Laura traded looks with Derek who simply shrugged.

“Old family history, children,” Alex said. “Now, we do need to figure out why you are such a target, Derek.”

Derek stretched his neck and sat down on one of the comfortable living room couches. He reached over and grabbed Stiles and pulled him down on top of him.  “In case I forgot, thank you. Nice fire spell by the way.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “It was supposed to be an amazing fireball and instead it simply set his clothes on fire.”

“All your puppies are outside,” yelled Cora. “Is there any way we can make Derek move his pack away, like to Omaha maybe.”

“He just moved back young lady and I’ll not have my son move anywhere,” Talia growled. “His pack is a bunch of pups and hardly a threat. If anything they are now an offshoot of this one which makes them family, Cora. Now if you feel like boarding school is in your best interest I’m sure we can arrange for a nice one in Switzerland maybe?”

Cora blanched and shook her head vehemently. “No, that’s okay, I love Derek, and he can stay.”

Alex placed a hand on his wife to calm her. “We wait for the emissaries to give us some answers. At least Julia and Marin might be conducive to a straight forward one and then we can make a plan of attack.”

Derek stretched and grunted as muscles popped. “I need to find a few more clothes and I’ll take the pups for a run since mine was interrupted. Stiles, why don’t you wait here for Peter to return from his sulk and help him?”

“He’s a total creeper, dude! But fine, I don’t want to fall several times in the forest. Besides its safer here than anywhere.”

* * *

 

Derek ran the teens through the forest and finally had a chance to let his mind go. Much had been hidden from him and he knew that was a reason why David wanted him in New York. Well that and Derek was one of the’ unattainable’ ones. Many wealthy types in the major international cities set about trying to conquer the young models. It was well known in the fashion industry and the hard to get type ended up having wagers placed. Derek knew he was one that had a high wager, but David had been a breath of fresh air. He’d been blown away by the older man’s knowledge and passion. Derek had never known how defenseless he’d truly been back then.

“Dude, can we stop? We may be werewolves, but my legs are cramping!” Isaac begged. Erica nodded in agreement.

Derek stopped and whined when he realized how far he’d run them. He ran a hand across his face. “Sorry guys, I got lost in my head. I’ll take you for ice cream after we cool down once we’re back at the house.”

“Ice cream,” scoffed Jackson. “I’m not five.”

“Dude, ice cream would be awesome!” Scott yelled as he tackled Jackson. “Don’t ruin this!”

Isaac nodded and helped put Jackson in a headlock. Boyd and Erica traded looks before nodding.

“Ice cream it is then. Scott gets to ride with Jackson” Derek smiled and motioned back to the house. “Can’t leave out Stiles, Ben, or Cora or I’d never hear the end of it.”

Isaac laughed. “With Stiles around we never hear the end of anything. Words just keep flowing and flowing without rhyme or reason.”

* * *

 

Stiles was knee deep in books when they came back. Derek found he could feel apprehension radiating from Stiles. Not the normal nervous energy, but something deeper. Most of the family was scattered about, but few would meet his gaze.

Talia walked in and patted her son on the arm. “I’ll take your pups for ice cream. You and Stiles need to talk.”

The tone of voice from his mother and the intense energy coming from Stiles forced Derek to bite down on his objections. He nodded and headed into the library where Stiles was waiting. Derek closed the doors, but waited until the thundering herd of teenage werewolves was out of the house.

“You don’t seem very happy,” he offered as an opening.

Stiles frowned. “I talked to Deaton and one of the key things in what makes you special is easy to remedy. Your classic virginity is something that can be fixed without much effort.”

Derek sat back. He knew Stiles could be blunt, but opening with ‘let’s have sex to get a vamp off your back’ was a bit much. “I take it you’re offering?”

Stiles shrugged and the wave of apprehension coming off of him made Derek understand suddenly. “I can, if you want.”

Moving closer, he placed his hand on Stiles’. “Why wouldn’t I? I …we like each other even if you are a pushy brat and we haven’t had sex, but haven’t been shy around each other.”

“I know,” Stiles sighed. “And I’m not a brat. But it’s a big step. And I think we can use that as a ritual for a greater good too.”

Now Derek was confused. “I don’t follow.”

“I know about Paige because Laura told me, but not very many details. Your mother and Deaton filled in some more earlier. Your actions were born of compassion and gave you blue eyes. But it awakened the power that was in the nemeton. It stirs and you’re tied to it. At least that is what Julia and Ms. Morrell think. Deaton and your mother agreed by their actions when you were fifteen.

“That power you started is what the vamps are after. It could grant their ancient elders unbelievable power and enhanced abilities. But…”

Derek sat back and frowned. “But?”

Stiles sighed. “We can’t just take your virginity. Your tie to the nemeton would still exist. But breaking it will be difficult.”

“Why? I mean we could have a date, kiss, and then see what happens…” Derek grinned broadly but faltered at Stiles’ expression. “It’s never that easy is it?”

“No…” Stiles rubbed his neck. “We need a new moon and the equinox is coming soon. New beginnings and balance will help as we…remove your virginity. And that is a sacrifice to help put the nemeton back to sleep.”

Derek moved to grab a calendar and frowned. “The closest time we can do that is three weeks away.”

“Exactly and that is the problem. Your ex isn’t just a vamp and he knows you in ways that no one else does. But you are an alpha now with a pack and that isn’t something he might know about.” Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek. “And he doesn’t know all about me either.”

“Except that you set fire to his jacket.” Derek smiled for a moment. “And now I have to try to avoid him for three weeks. And this places everyone at risk.”

“And that is the main issue.” Stiles hugged Derek. “Your mom and Deaton are exploring options.”

“Without me,” Derek growled.

“Everyone is worried about what ties David might have with you that you don’t even know.” Stiles leveled his gaze right at Derek. “I’m going to be a pretty strong druid one day and be yours. But right now we have to survive the next few weeks.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Stiles started reading again and Derek tried to clear his mind. The doors flew open and everyone tumbled back in.

Talia motioned for Derek to follow her. Once they were back in the study she frowned. “Stiles briefed you?”

“Yes.”

“What he doesn’t know is your Uncle Andrew smelled something off this morning. He may be odd, but Andrew is a master of recall and he knows that smell is of necrotic decay. He thinks a vamp is already in town.”

Derek shot up. “We need to start…”

“Calm, the scent was near David’s hotel. No one goes out alone and we’ll start patrols. Above all Derek, you are their target. Only here and Stiles’ house can you be alone.”

“Mom, I have…”

She smiled at him. “Save it son, consider this for your protection. You’re on lockdown.”


	5. Out of the frying pan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being on lock down sucks

Laura stormed into Derek’s room and frowned. “Are you seriously wallowing right now?”

Peering from behind the book he was reading, Derek shrugged. “Not much else to do right now.”

“Yeah, about that,” Laura started. “I talked to mom and you’re coming with me to school tomorrow. We’re all afraid you’re going to turn into a hermit if we don’t get you out of the house.”

Derek looked down to the floor next to his bed. The area is littered with books and papers. “I have plenty to do.”

“You’re reading _Ulysses_. NO ONE reads that unless it’s assigned.” She pulled him up and frowned. “For Christ’s sake take a shower too!”

“I took one yesterday!” Derek barked back. “And I never finished this book. I started it on a trip to Milan.”

“Save it, Zoolander. Besides you may have showered, but you’ve been” Laura made the universal motion for jacking off “a few times since then.” She laughed at the darkening blush spreading across her brother’s cheeks. “So you’ll take over two of the History classes for Brian Shaw so he can teach Economics while Finstock continues his recovery.”

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled out some clean clothes from his dresser. “Being on restriction was supposed to keep me safe. I’ve seen that team play and that is _not_ a safe place on the sideline.”

“Ass, take a shower and then come down to the library to read. Your room is starting to smell too!”

* * *

 

Derek made his way down the stairs after his shower, but purposely didn’t shave. Two days of stubble would soon turn into a mess. He also refused to wear a shirt and _only_ had on some workout shorts. Openly protesting his ‘confinement’ was going nowhere so he’d settle for passive-aggressive tactics. His mother hated it when he’d run around sweaty and shirtless.

“Derek James Hale! Put on a shirt and something that doesn’t show off everything you’ve got!”

He turned and gave his mother a shrug. “I’ve got nowhere to be.”

The snickers coming from the living room made Derek smile a bit. He’d hit the nerve perfectly.

Talia glared at her son for a moment. “Boy…” She took a deep breath and turned to head back to her office. “Keep it up and see what happens the next time we have alpha lessons.”

Taking his victories where he could, Derek sauntered into the living room and plopped down next to Ben and his dad.

“Playing with fire there, son.” His dad said while hiding his grin.

Ben openly started laughing and hugged Derek. “I can hear her voice now; ‘ _While nudity is necessary for some shifts and to keep clothes from being ruined so often that does not mean we walk around our home without clothes. We must maintain some decorum._ ’ I’m with you though – no more clothes!”

Their dad, Alex, laughed and pulled Ben into a hug. “You just want easy easier access to your new favorite toy. Hell we can all smell how often Derek’s been at his lately.”

Both brothers stared at their dad blushing while he laughed his ass off. He got up and headed towards the kitchen. “Been there and done that boys. Your uncles Sam and Andrew were worse from what I remember and heard!”

Derek looked at his little brother and shrugged. “Sometimes it’s mortifying to be a member of this family.”

“Sometimes?” exclaimed Ben.

* * *

 

Derek extracted himself from Laura’s Camaro with as much dignity as he could. Being forced to carpool was just about a straw too many for his sanity. He’d not said a word instead put in headphones and listened to Bach while mentally counting his heartbeats.

“Don’t look so put upon,” Laura said as she climbed out. “We’re trying to keep you safe.”

Not bothering to respond, Derek turned and walked towards the school. Rebellion was flowing through his veins as he picked out his ensemble that morning; dark skin tight jeans, dark brown boots with a matching belt, a light blue long sleeve button down, a tie, and sweater vest to complete the look. He even put on some Armani glasses to make his now smooth face appear a little older.

He kept his face in a neutral mask he’d perfected years ago as he made his way to the office. His hearing picked up the gasps and the scents of feint arousal spiked around him.

“You could at least acknowledge that we have your best interests at heart,” Laura muttered low enough that only another were could hear it.

“Derek Hale, I believe I’m substituting or volunteering, I’m not sure which it was,” he said to the school secretary.

“Oh, Mr. Hale, yes! Thank you for helping with the Lacrosse team and for covering for poor Coach Finstock. Your mother was kind enough to get us your transcripts from Columbia. Must say you are more than qualified to teach on a regular basis. Counselor Morrell even mentioned how easy it would be to certify you before the end of this school year.”

The snickers coming from Laura made Derek start counting heartbeats again. “I appreciate that, but it won’t be necessary. I have other plans in mind. Now, where am I to be today?”

“Laura, would you show your brother where his classroom is, please? And remind your mother that the PTA event is next Monday now. She’s in charge of refreshments.”

“She knows, Susan, and she’s even having Derek here make his famous cupcakes.”

Derek could hear the laughter in his sister’s voice. There were moments he hated being part of his family. “A little heads up would be nice,” he growled out.

She patted him on the shoulder. “I just gave you five days advance notice. Not like you have much else to do.”

* * *

 

The day lasted forever and it was only lunch time. He started regretting his fashion choices ten minutes into his first class as many of the girls, and a few of the guys, started looking at him like he was lunch. It had only gone downhill from there.

“Did you want to look like super hot geek boy? Because you pulled it off. The only thing to make this hotter,” Stiles motioned up and down Derek’s form, “is if those were low cut jeans barely hanging on your hips.” He moved closer and whispered. “Glad you didn’t because there would be no spell in two weeks.”

Derek rolled his eyes and gently pushed Stiles back. “Aren’t you supposed to be at lunch?”

“I am at lunch, but everyone is gossiping about you. I mean they know you as a coach and all, but the gorgeous model Derek Hale is actually teaching at BHHS. That has many tongues a wagging. You know, Jackson’s bestie is a certified computer genius. Like on the FBI’s list of known hackers with a past, computer genius.”

“How you know these things frightens me and what does that have to do with anything right now?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “He might be able to probe into your stalker’s past and find some of his skeletons. Also…there is a girl that might be able to help us too…”

“I know Allison Argent is around and Scott thinks she hung the moon, but I’d rather not get hunters involved in this despite what my mother wants. Especially considering what Kate did to me and wanted to do it me.” Derek shuddered at the memories.

“No, you’ve met her. Lydia.”

Derek held up his hand to stop Stiles. “She is dating one of my betas and my sister at the same time. She doesn’t take criticism well. And she’s so bossy she might make Laura seem nice.”

“But she’s a total chemistry and mathematical genius. She could help deal with some vampires.” Stiles started picking at the hem of his t-shirt. “I mean I know I can help, but it’s a lot to take in.”

He’d been wondering when this would finally happen. Derek stood up and pulled Stiles close. “It is a lot to take in and you’ve done an amazing job of adapting. I’m still adapting to some of this and I was born into this world. If you want out…”

“NO!” Stiles responded vehemently. “First, there is no way I’d back out now. Yes, it’s scary as hell and friends have been turned into werewolves, but I’m not abandoning them. Two, I could never give you up. Not going to happen. There would be a hole in my heart and soul. Besides, I don’t think they’ve invented brain bleach yet.” Stiles gave Derek a smile and then pulled out some food from his backpack. “Cora texted me last night and mentioned you could barely stand to look at Laura or your mother.”

Derek snorted. “That was putting it mildly.” He moved on from Stiles’ rant, but deep down he knew there was a way to get Stiles out if he needed to. The wolves were stuck, but adapting. Stiles was magic, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find a way out if he really needed one.

“How bad can it be?” Stiles handed Derek a sandwich while pulling out some veggie sticks.

“I’ll be twenty-three in a few weeks and I can’t drive, leave the house without an escort, have to volunteer to teach, and be told it is all for my own good.”

Stiles’ head bobbed side to side for a moment. “Well, in their defense, they are looking out for you from that insane ex of yours.” He shrugged and handed Derek a cookie.

“Are you bribing me with food?” Derek moaned when he bit into the cookie. “This is great!”

“Made them yesterday while you were riding the angst train in your room. I’ve been told you’re regressing to a teenager with the smell coming from there.” Stiles grinned and then held up his hands in surrender. “I know my room smells like a spunk factory so no need for me to cast stones and all that.”

“How is this my life?” Derek fought the grin as he finished the cookie. “Still doesn’t mean I’m not running all of you into the ground this afternoon.”

* * *

 

Scott collapsed next to Jackson as the rest of the team kept scrimmaging.

“I don’t recall telling either one of you that you could stop,” Derek barked at the co-captains. “I said run until you puke or pass out. Your unnecessary rivalry ends today.” Derek flashed his alpha eyes at them and made them get back up. “Am I clear?”

Both teens groaned out a yes and started running laps again.

“Greenberg, unless you want to join your soon to be former captains I suggest you stop horsing around!”

Derek directed the formations when he broke the scrimmage to correct behavior.

Isaac scored on Danny and tried a backflip. He flopped on his face. Several of the guys started laughing.

“If I see anyone here try to emulate Jackson one more time you will run laps with him all week!” Derek motioned for the game to continue. He barked out another order when a scent hit him like a sledgehammer. He did a full scan of the area before looking back to the field.

Laura, Cora, Erica, and Ben were in the stands and Derek knew Laura was up and starting to walk around a bit because he could tell she caught wind of the same scent. Derek tried to pay attention to the practice, but that scent was in the air and distracting him. The sound of two teenagers puking their guts up made Derek blow the whistle. “Okay, guys let’s call it a day. Your captains have met their punishment quota. It is up to all of you to make sure they get their shit together on the field. Hit the showers!”

Derek made his way over to his two betas. “Neither one of you is more important than the team. Stop trying to outdo each other and work together. If this happens again I’ll let Peter and Sam train you for a week. You will not like what they are capable of.

“And once again I’m the one who is cleaning up,” mumbled Derek. He started gathering equipment and finally got Ben’s attention to come help him.

Suddenly the scent was on the wind intense in its nature and Derek turned to find a young woman walking across the field towards him. His fangs wanted to drop and part of him wanted to roar a challenge, but he was still on school grounds. He narrowed his eyes and took in her form. Everything about her screamed killer.

“So you’re the wolf that has so many in an uproar.” The young woman walked closer and slowly circled Derek. “Keep your fangs in your mouth and this will not hurt.”

Laura came forward out of nowhere and moved between them. “It might hurt you.”

The woman stepped back and frowned as Cora and Erica walked closer. “You need women to protect you? Hiding behind mommy’s skirt as well from what we hear.”

“Who the hell are you?’ Laura demanded.

“I serve the Jade Clan. I acquire rare and priceless items for them. The dhampir has eluded us for a century, but he slipped up in Australia. We caught him and then we learned the truth about you, Mr. Hale. Imagine our surprise when our pet suddenly told us you were an alpha. He slipped his leash in Hong Kong, but he would come here. He was bound to you in ways that even he doesn’t understand.”

Laura moved quickly and had a clawed hand around the woman’s neck. “Listen, you go back home and no one gets hurt.”

Laughter erupted from the woman as she threw off Laura with ease. “Foolish puppy, do you think the Clan would send just anyone. I am a thrall and a mage.” In a second she had out a telescoping pole. “This one is coming with me. He’s priceless. His blood and power can sustain the Clan for years.”

Ben and the rest of the pack came running out. Derek noted that Stiles and Morrell were coming up behind the thrall to keep her trapped.

“More puppies to offer reinforcements. How cute. Don’t you know your lore? Wolves always lose to vampires.”

“And yet you aren’t a vamp,” Morrell stated as she walked closer. “But you are trespassing on several levels.” She smiled broadly, but steel reflected in her eyes. “As a matter of courtesy I am offering you a way to leave peacefully.”

The woman tossed her raven hair over her shoulder and scowled at Derek. “The witch may have saved you and your puppies here to try to protect you, but you are marked Mr. Hale. If you truly value all these,” she motioned to the group around her, “vermin then you will surrender to us. You have two days. After that its open wolf season.” 


	6. and Into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A temporary solution to the vampire problem is found.

The drive from the school back to the house was interminably long. “How is this my life?”

“Could be worse?” Laura offered. “Not sure how little bro, but it could be.” She pulled up to the house and parked. Before Derek opened his door, she reached over and touched his arm. “I don’t mean to make light of any of this. Shit happens to you and…you seem to be handling it okay. Just don’t shut us out.”

He nodded as he opened the door. A scent in the air had him looking around, eager to find its source. Before he knew it he was in a massive hug.

“Little bro!”

Derek smiled broadly and hugged back. “Mikey!”

The hug between cousins lasted a few minutes. “Damn boy, went and got turned into a supermodel and then an alpha. I’d say you look good, but we all know I’m the best looking Hale.”

The other Hales all came out and started getting hugs from the Marine werewolf. Derek held back a bit and smiled.

“It’s been a few days since I’ve seen that,” Talia said as she pulled her oldest son into a hug. “No matter what happens, Derek, I’m your mother and I will always do what I can to protect you.”

Derek sagged into her embrace. “Mom, they will come after all of you. They want me and…”

Michael walked over and squeezed Derek’s shoulder. “Aunt Talia briefed me already. Ben texted what happened earlier. Your family will never give you up, Der. All we need now is a plan and time.”

“The plan I already have,” Peter said as he walked out of the house eating an apple. “Deaton, Julia, and Marin will be here tomorrow with a few of their friends. Both our packs and Kali’s will be here as well.”

“I don’t want to start a war,” Derek pleaded.

“Son, they started it by coming after you in the first place. They had no right to even try to claim you.” Talia kissed his cheek. “Laura, take Cora and Sam with you to the store. We will have a lot of mouths to feed tomorrow.” She turned to Derek. “I’m going to call John. I think Stiles should stay close to you right now.”

* * *

 

Stiles dropped his duffle bag on the floor with a dramatic sigh. “So we’re playing musical households?”

“No,” responded Derek with an eye roll. “Your dad is on duty and can take of himself. Isaac is at Scott’s while Cora is staying with Erica. Boyd is hanging out with Jackson. We wanted to make sure no one was alone at nights. Peter, Sam, and Michael are patrolling the town too.”

“Michael, the wonder Hale?” Stiles smiled broadly. “The perfect son, brother, cousin, nephew, and all around saint?”

“He’s not THAT perfect. Though I always looked up to him.” Derek moved over and picked up the duffle and threw it in the closet. “Glad you’re here.”

“So I just happened to score coming over to Hale house for my night-time buddy? How did we get so lucky?” Stiles winked as he approached Derek.

“It was safer than letting him go your place,” Laura answered from the door. “This way we can keep an eye on the both of you.” She glared at them both in turn. “We figured if Derek went to your house you’d hatch up some scheme to get out of this that made no sense.”

Ben made his way into the room and handed Stiles a controller. “Make yourself useful. Mom made me babysit for the next hour until dinner is ready.”

“I don’t need a sitter,” Stiles complained. He took in the looks from the Hales and sighed. “Fine, what game are we going to play, Ben?”

“You pick since you are the guest.”

Derek got up and walked out of the room and knew Laura was following. Running down the stairs, he went to the library and started searching for a book.

“What are you looking for?”

“She wasn’t a vamp, but a thrall. There has to be something about that somewhere! I am tired of feeling useless.” Derek ran a hand through his hair as he kept looking through their large selection of books concerning all things supernatural.

“I’ve looked, son.” Alex leaned against the door and frowned. “Laura, leave us please.”

Waiting for his daughter to leave, he closed the doors after she left and moved to his son. Instantly he pulled the boy into a hug. “We know you hate this. We know you don’t want to have anyone get hurt. But the very thought of what they could do to you if they had you in their hands makes all of us ache, son. How could any of us look in the mirror if we knew, deep in our souls, that we didn’t do everything we could to keep you safe and with us?”

Derek shook his head. “Dad…I’m not worth it. If anyone got hurt…or died...”

“That is our choice, son.” He hugged Derek tighter. “Now, stop fighting us and promise me that you will help us tomorrow.”

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Marin and Julia thought it up. And that should frighten you more than a few vamps.” He looked around and sighed. “We have books going back centuries, but when we really need something we can’t find it.” He shook his head. “Though I remember Michael and Peter arguing with Andrew that this place needed organizing. But he said it was a project doomed to failure.”  

“Uncle Andrew is an expert on doomed projects.” Derek laughed and pulled out of the hug when he noticed something on a shelf. He pulled a few books out and behind them was a smaller book. He looked through it and frowned. “So we know anyone who can translate Mayan glyphs?”

Alex pulled the book from his son’s hands and frowned. “My grandfather explored the Yucatan, but I don’t recall this book.” He looked in the back and frowned. “This has his name. What was it doing back there?”

The door banged open and Talia chuckled. “Bonding over your mutual love of books again?”

“Ah, my love, we were, but even more important, Derek here is acquiescing to our desires to keep him safe.” He kissed his wife and nodded at his son. “Now, I believe you were going to inform us that dinner is ready?”

Talia laughed openly. “Brilliant insight, but wrong. You need to set the table and Derek needs to make that fruit drink everyone loves.”

“Foiled again.” Alex walked out, but winked at his son as he did.

She walked over and looked at the book Alex has placed on the table. “Interesting that this should turn up suddenly. I’ll see if Deaton has any contacts that might be able to translate it.” She looked over at Derek and smiled again. “It still amazes me that your father can tell you the same thing as me and you’ll listen to him.”

Derek shrugged and gave his mother a hug. “He’s usually telling me for the second time. I’m hard-headed. It takes time for things to sink in.”

“Isn’t that the truth.” She patted him on the shoulder and chuckled. “I figured you’d be the last one to ever find a mate and you’re the first. You’re lucky I like Stiles.”

“He grows on people,” Derek said. He smirked and add, “Like a fungus.”

* * *

 

Derek stayed in his classroom at lunch that day. Every so often he’d look out the bank of windows, but mostly he was alone with his thoughts. He has no idea what the emissaries had planned. It was too soon for the ritual that he and Stiles would have to perform.

“Your thoughts are so loud that I could hear them all the way to my office.” Marin Morrell noted as she walked in with Laura. “Peace young alpha. Your nerves are rattling your younglings.”

Laura walked over and gave Derek a tight hug. “Think positive.”

“Like that will help,” Derek snarked.

“Actually, it will. The very mindset you take into this will determine its outcome. Because you choose to believe something will happen, it will. Faith is a powerful tool. Magic is built on faith and will, Derek Hale. If you think the vampire clan will get you then nothing we do will stop that from happening.”

“Or as Yoda says, ‘Do or Do Not; there is no try’ and I believe that.” Laura kissed his cheek. “I brought you a sandwich. You’re losing weight again.”

“Ever the older sister,” Derek smiled as he took the Firehouse sub from her. “Man I love these.”

“I will _always_ be your big sister.”

* * *

 

Stiles walked with Derek, hand in hand, to the place they were all gathering. Derek shuddered. “I know this place.”

“Yes, you would. I’m surprised you haven’t seen it in your dreams and nightmares.” Deaton came over and placed a necklace around Derek. “This was a source of great power and still is. You are tied to it.”

Marin and Julia walked over. Marin pushed her brother out of the way. “He will never come to a point. Just go sit by Kali and let us actually explain.”

Stiles hid his grin behind a cough. “So what am I doing here?”

“You’re his anchor and will be the keystone of this spell,” Julia replied as she motioned for Derek to take off his shirt. “Damn but those pictures don’t do you justice. Thankfully I’m spoken for.”

“Yes,” Marin smirked at Julia. “Give me that oil and start getting Stiles ready.” She turned back to Derek and started using the oil to draw symbols on his skin. “You’re tied to this place by sacrifice and tragedy. But by those events we can use the power that has been growing to anchor a spell of protection. It will not be perfect, but it will help.”

“What do I need to do?” Derek watched as his young pack walked up along with all his family members. He was surprised to see Kali’s pack along with Deucalion’s old pack. Three more packs that he was only vaguely aware of were also there. “Wow this is a lot of wolves.”

“A vampire clan threatens the peace. All the packs on the West Coast are feeling threatened. This is a start. We have eight emissaries and Stiles. It’s a very strong casting circle.”

Derek noticed Peter walking up with Chris Argent and his daughter. He also saw Lydia and that made his head hurt. “And them?”

“The hunters fear vampire activity far more than the packs. Common cause and all that. Lydia is here because she has something in her that will be useful.” Marin finished her work and led Derek to the large tree stump. She had him stand in the middle as all the emissaries formed an inner ring.

Deaton motioned for the wolves. “Spread out the packs. Trying to intersperse as many as you can for balance. Derek, keep your focus on Stiles the whole time. Ms. Martin, if you will stand behind Ms. Morrell.”

“Still don’t know why I let myself get talked into this,” she muttered as she did so.

Talia stood behind Deaton and Kali went and stood behind Julia. Alphas who accompanied their emissaries stood behind them. Emissaries on their own had a powerful beta behind them from their home pack.

The wolves formed two rings around the Nemeton.  Marin started chanting and soon each emissary took up the chant. Slowly it started, but Derek could feel each hair on his body begin to stand like an electrical charge. He kept his eyes locked on Stiles. The oils on his skin began to burn like cold fire. The change began to happen, he could not control it, he started to shift, but still he kept his eyes on Stiles, who was now also glowing.

Each ring around the Nemeton glowed a different color. Three circles of light ringing around it. Every symbol on his body started to glow brighter and brighter. The stump beneath his feet soon was bright white. A symbol on his body flared and suddenly imprinted on the stump, scorched into by magical electricity. The cold fire burned in only one place, over his heart when he heard a scream that pierced all thought, but still he held on and locked in on Stiles. The final symbol flared and sealed onto the stump. In the cloudless sky, lighting fell in several strikes around him. All three circles of power melded into one and collapsed on him.

Derek screamed as all that power coalesced around him. Lightning continued to rain down on his position and the Nemeton glowed like a star. Then it all flared and he collapsed. He felt the shockwave that emanated with him.

“Derek!”

He knew the voice, but he couldn’t place anything at the moment.

“Talia, get him home. He will have a reaction headache for three days. No light, light broth, and no loud noises. When he’s coherent let him know it was cast. The vampires will have a hard time touching any wolf or pack member without severe consequences.”

“What about David?” He knew that voice belonged to Ben.

“He is on his own for now. Even the thralls won’t be of much use. All they will hear is a banshee’s scream if they approach any of you. For the vamps it will be far worse.”

Derek felt Stiles’ hand in his. Everything started ache except the one place Stiles was holding him.

“Let’s get him home.”

The last thing Derek heard was his dad asking how long the spell would hold. The answer made Derek shudder. “Not sure. Its anchor point was difficult to establish; the magic was difficult to control and guide. At least a week if it was to the Nemeton, but if it was to the packs then much, much longer.”

“And if it was to the Nemeton?”

“We will need a plan B.”


	7. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the great protection spell

There were few times in his life that Derek thought he was going to die. Most of them had been recent, but this was beyond anything he’d experienced. His body was betraying him. The hands that helped him from the bathroom to his bed changed every few hours as his stomach tried to expel everything he’d eaten since he was a kid. Opening his eyes was asking for daggers to be drilled into his skull. Every noise was like fingernails on a blackboard. Above all else he was completely useless.

Time had no meaning as he was lost to pain and nausea. The tea he was sipping had a bit of honey to drive away the otherwise awful taste.

“I know Morrell and Deaton warned of the consequences, but dude, I never want a reaction to magic like this.”

Derek desperately wanted to tell Stiles to be quiet, but his boyfriend was taking care of him when Ben or his mom were unavailable. Peter or his other Uncle Sam offered as well, but the whole thing was making Derek wish the vampires would just take him.

“Hey, no talking like that. The druids said you should be coming out of this soon.”

Stiles’ hands were magic, working some knots in his shoulders. Derek groaned again. “Can I take a shower please? My own smell is making me sick.”

“You do reek, dude. Your mother better not kill me for this.”

It was a colossal effort to get out of bed and into the shower. Thankfully the sliding glass doors had handles so he could lean while Stiles adjusted the water temperature. He didn’t expect Stiles to stay in the shower with him though.

“Are you kidding? Your mother would skin me alive if I left you alone in here. As it is she just might exile me from the house for a few days.” Stiles started lathering up Derek’s messy bed hair. “Man that got greasy quick.”

Derek let Stiles clean him and didn’t think anything of it. He only felt like he was half run-over instead of full on roadkill. “How long has it been?”

“Three days and no sign of our vampy visitors either, but…”

The ominous tone from Stiles didn’t make Derek feel any better. “What?”

Stiles rubbed Derek’s shoulders as he dried him off. “Looks like it didn’t anchor in the packs. It’s not permanent.”

They stumbled back into the bedroom and Derek collapsed onto the bed. “Figures with my luck the spell wouldn’t be worth this pain.”

“Hey!” Stiles yelled and then winced and Derek’s groan. “Look it bought us some time and gets us closer to the Full Moon ceremony. We just have to survive for that week.”

Derek was about to complain when Laura walked into the room with a tea service. “Don’t get used to this, but mom said you were awake and that Deaton sent a new blend over.” She poured a cup and handed it to Derek. “I’m told this tastes much better.”

“It could not taste worse than the other crap.” Derek tentatively sipped the new brew and actually moaned as the warm liquid coated his throat and warmed him from the inside. “I forgive my cursing of all emissaries because this is wonderful.” He finished the cup and sighed. “My headache is gone.”

“Deaton and Marin hoped that would happen. “ Laura took the cup back and ruffled Stiles’ hair. “Just so you know, we’ve had no sign of any of the vampire clans in any of the packs’ territory.”

“And David?” Derek needed to focus on the cause of all this and that was squarely on his ex.

“Michael and Peter have been unable to locate him. He can move in daylight and that means he’s unlimited in his hiding places.”

Rubbing his temples to ward off a return of his headache, Derek sighed again. “Just my luck.”

* * *

 

Hale House was full to overflowing again as all of Derek’s teenagers came over after Stiles’ text said he was out of bed.

“Seen you look better, Derek. At least you don’t stink,” Jackson said with a smile.

“Be nice…for a few days at least,” added Erica. “I talked to Talia and we’re going to make empanadas tomorrow. And you can’t get out of it, Derek.” She smiled. “And by we, I mean the boys.”

Cora traded a high-five with Allison. “See what happens when you’re bedridden? You’re lucky our little brother was around otherwise we were going to convince mom that you need to cook for a week to make up for your incredibly loud complaints the past three days.”

“I can’t even recover in peace.” Derek moved around his sister and hissed in her ear.

“Be nice!” scolded Scott. “Mom said she’d make enchiladas since you’re feeling better and the sheriff has a deputy that makes the best queso. Stiles can make Spanish rice that is better than passable.”  

Isaac patted Derek on the back and smiled. “Man, I love Mexican. You should recover from major traumas more often.”

“Your concern for my son’s welfare is noted,” Talia laughed as she walked in. “But I think Laura needs to take all of you out and have Michael run you through some drills.”

Boyd and Isaac traded looks while Jackson did a double take. “The big guy? The Marine? He’s going to train us?”

Derek started laughing and then groaned. “I think I can manage to sit outside and watch this. All your sass is going to come back and bite each of you in the ass!”

* * *

 

Scott and Isaac went flying through the air and Derek could not stop laughing. It hurt to laugh so much, but he warned them. Michael wasn’t going to take their attitudes.

“Next time you decide to do your own thing I will break your legs until they can’t heal!” barked the Marine Captain. “And you, dear cousin, need to stop coddling them!”

Derek held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not the one that decided to bite a bunch of hoodlum teenagers. I just inherited them.”

“Hey!” came a chorus of objections. Stiles elbowed Derek in the ribs. “We can get better!”

“Then prove it!” barked Michael.

Derek watched as the next hour flew by. Jackson and Scott took it as personal challenge that Michael thought they were ‘terrible’ wolves. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd kept doing what they’d always done, but with a bit more urgency.

“I need Michael to visit more often,’ Derek quipped.

“No, your wolves feel affronted and know what you’ve been through,” Talia said as she sat next to him. “They want to prove to Michael, your hero, that they are worthy of you.

“You don’t know this, but while you’ve been out they’ve asked about you; your childhood, your interests, who you _are_ and the family has answered. They saw you glowing like a star. They know you did that for the family and to protect them. It clicked with them – to an extent. Even Lydia and Allison have been around more.”

“I would like to think I had something to do with all of that,” Stiles mentioned from Derek’s side. “I had to practically sit on Jackson and Scott to make them understand. The girls really helped there.”

Cora and Ben joined them in watching Michael train the turned wolves. Derek leaned forward and took note of how his cousin handled the new betas. He was tough, but fair. He stopped and showed them how to move with economy and swiftness. Now he was showing them how to calm down and release the aggressive energy after sparring. It was interesting to watch his cousin walk that line after he demanded, and got, their full attention. As with many things, he would try to follow Michael’s example.

“He has great leadership skills, Derek,” Talia whispered. “But that is his style. You will find your own voice. Build trust with them. They already know that you will protect them.”

He nodded at his mother and got up. He walked down to the training area and touched each of his betas. He pulled Erica into a hug first. “That was a great leaping grab you made to avoid, Isaac. You recognized his tendencies and used them to your advantage. Good job.

Derek laughed at little at her jaw dropping. He moved over and pulled Jackson up from his sprawl. “You are the most gift athlete of your group, Jackson. It’s okay not to come in first as long as everyone finishes a race. We’re a team – your team – no gets left behind.” He gave the handsome beat a one armed hug and grinned as Jackson stared at him.

‘Scott, don’t be afraid to let go and fully fight. The only way you’ll ever get control is to allow your wolf its freedom and be safe in the knowledge that you _can_ control yourself. That fear works against you.”  Derek moved over and pulled Boyd up too. “Stop hesitating. You can do this but are scared to voice your opinion. You’re smart, I’ve heard you. Trust them to listen.”

He moved to Isaac last and hugged him the hardest. “You will be an excellent wolf, but you have to allow room to fail. If everyone did everything right the first time the world would be boring. Getting back up and trying again is the hallmark of living.”

“Listen to you being all wise,’ Michael quipped while patting him on the back. “And you my brother need to learn that you have value to us all. We’ve missed you for years and will not let anyone take you away. Uncle Alex and Aunt Talia keep telling you that so listen. You are an alpha of the Hale line whether you wanted to be or not. That means you get a learning curve and massive shoes to walk in because Aunt Talia is a BAD ASS and you, you’re an underwear model.” He winked at his cousin.

“You just had to ruin the moment,” Derek said and hit the marine in the shoulder. “Just wait until I’m recovered and then we’ll see about ‘just an underwear model’ you jerk.”

* * *

 

Derek stared at his uncle, father, and cousin. “Why are we the ones making all the empanadas? I didn’t even request Mexican food.”

Peter reached over and smacked Derek in the back of the head as did Michael. “Ow, what was that for?”

“Never decline homemade Mexican food,” Peter growled. “Melissa McCall’s enchiladas are legendary at the hospital.”

Michael leaned forward, “You don’t even work there so how would you know?”

“One of your father’s research assistant’s wife works with Melissa. Andrew raved over the leftovers. In fact I think Andrew and Peter got into a full scale fight when Peter stole some leftovers once.” Alex winked at Derek. “So we will make these and we have Erica’s guacamole, Deputy Graeme’s queso, Boyd’s charro beans, the enchiladas, and a cake that Jackson is buying.”

“If this is a celebration of me living then why am I cooking?”

Michael smacked him upside the head again. “You’re leading by example.”

* * *

 

“I am soooo full,” whined Ben as he beached himself next to Stiles on the couch. “But it was sooo good!”  

The living room was full of groaning werewolves, but they were all happy and full. Laura walked in and frowned. “First one to unbutton his pants gets his wrist broken.” She stared squarely at Peter when she said it. “The pineapple cheesecake is ready for those of you who haven’t broken your digestive systems gorging on Mexican food.”

Stiles elbowed Derek giving him an attempt at sad eyes. “I can’t move; will you get me some cheesecake? Please?”

“You aren’t helpless,” countered Derek. “Your legs worked perfectly well to get seconds and thirds.”

“But now they’ve given up; they can’t move…”

“You’re pathetic,” Cora growled as she got up. “Only because hearing you whine is far worse than helping you this one time!”

Derek got up and frowned. “I need a shower since I got stuck in the kitchen all day.” He moved away and headed up the stairs feeling more like his old self. Stripping down took no time. This wasn’t one of his luxury showers, but a quick one so he could spend time with his pack. The hot felt great flowing over his body. He didn’t overindulge in the food and he knew, despite everything, he was still in perfect model shape.

He’d been out of so much the last few days that he was now cataloging his body. As the water sluiced through the muscular crevasses of his body, Derek became aware of a feint tingling sensation. He rinsed off the coconut water body wash he loved and dried off. The tingling wasn’t exfoliation like he’d hoped. Even dry he could still feel it.

Briefs, workout shorts, and a tank top later, Derek was ready to rejoin his family. From the sounds below he figured that the food coma was working itself out. As he moved towards the door, he caught his reflection and stopped cold.

Practically flying down the stairs, he ran through to the kitchen where Marin, Deaton, and his parents were having coffee. He stared at them for a second. “I know why the spell didn’t work completely.”

The emissaries stood up and were on him in an instant. “Why?” demanded Marin.

“My tattoo; it’s laced with protection spells. It’s glowing now.”


	8. The Powers of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation with the vampire clans is at hand.

Derek pulled on his clothes and prepared for the day. The emissaries couldn’t figure out what magic was laced into his tattoo and his mother forbade anyone from trying to contact David. The magic in the great protection spell would last another day or so and Derek was going to use that to his advantage.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” his father said from his doorway. He motioned for his son to finish getting dressed. “I can see it’s only a run, but magic can be tricky.”

“As well I know,” Derek responded as he slipped his running shoes on. “There is no sign of David or the Clans. We don’t know what the glowing of my tattoo means. So while we have all that ‘not knowing’ I am going for a run.”

He moved past his dad, patting the older wolf on the shoulder as he headed down the stairs. Expanding his senses, he could feel his mother in her office and no one else home. Out the door he went and a deep inhale brought all the scents of the forest to him. Long habits forced him to move and soon the regular beat of pounding feet became another noise in the Preserve. He wanted some privacy, something he’d sorely lacked for weeks, but he wasn’t stupid. While he loved to run to music, he was in potential danger and unknown sounds were the best early warning device.

“You are a hard man to locate.”

Unless the person wanting to speak to you was stealth itself. Derek turned and looked at David. The dhampir’s appearance was less than perfect, but only Derek would know that David was looking ragged. “Tough night?”

“Not being the highest in the pecking order can be tough. Neat trick with that magic spell, the clans have withdrawn for now. They have a mage or two lingering a few towns over probing every so often.”

“Why are you here?” Derek was tired of this. He reached back and grabbed an ankle to stretch a quad. No reason for him to completely cool down.

“You’ve played a dangerous game, Derek. They want you and will not stop now. They know the protection spell your witches cast wasn’t enough, but it shocked them. They think all weres are mindless beasts. It was a reminder that life is always changing.”

“David, I will not submit to you – ever,” Derek growled out.

“You reek of magic again, Der. I don’t know what spells your witches cast, but it had a sympathetic reaction to what we did to you in New York. I can’t touch you and I doubt the clans can either. Right now I think you are deadly to all of us.” David smiled at Derek and looked over the young alpha’s shoulder. “Whatever you did though severed any bonds we had left. The lure of your blood and power no longer calls to me.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Derek demanded.

“Two of your uncles approach and I doubt your mother is far behind. If you are deadly right now then use it to your advantage. Your spell failed in one respect, but could achieve more in the long run.”

Talia burst through the underbrush, growling as she came near David. “You’ve made a fatal mistake.”

“Mom, wait,” Derek implored. “He was saying the spell may have made me harmful to all of the Clans.”

The senior alpha retracted her claws and moved between the old dhampir and her son. She nodded and out came Peter and Andrew. She smiled as Michael came out near Derek. She gave Derek a look that implied much. “Speak before I remove your ability to permanently.”

“I can’t touch him. At this distance I want to move away from him. We drink life to stay alive for lack of a better term. The essence that glows in all the living; that is what we consume. Blood is the best vehicle for that essence. Derek’s essence has changed and I don’t know if it is permanent or not, but it repels me and for the true vampires being this close to him would be painful.”

Talia turned to Peter. “Call Julia and Alan and let them know what we’ve learned. Michael, you and Andrew will escort David to his room and watch him leave. First though…” She motioned for the two men to get near Derek. She popped her claws and sank them into his forearm. The other two wolves quickly followed.

“Owww!” Derek shrieked. “I may heal but was that necessary?”

Moving close to the dhampir she waved her claws at him and watched him move back. “Yes, our claws are now real weapons against him.” She motioned and soon the three were heading out of the Preserve. She turned to her son and smiled. “We can only hope that he was telling the truth. They can lie and manipulate us like few others can.”

“True, the Fae can only weave truths together to get a falsehood.” Derek sighed and rolled his shoulders. “Another run has been ruined. How long before Deaton and the others start prodding me again?”

“We’ll find out soon enough.”

* * *

 

“You should have texted me,” Stiles stated as he looked through Derek’s book collection. “I mean David confronts you in the forest and I should hear about this from you and not from Laura.”

Scratching at the long healed puncture makes on his forearms, Derek sighed. “You aren’t supposed to be on your phone at school.”

Stiles threw his arms up in frustration. “That rule is for texting the girl next to you how cute she is or the guy next to you for the right answer. That rule is made to be broken when your homicidal ex who has been missing shows up in the middle of the forest. Learn the difference, Derek!”

“As much as I love my brother getting the crap beat out of him, he’s needed downstairs. They’re here,” Cora said from the doorway.

A quick nod and then Derek hugged Stiles. “You coming with or you going to go bug Ben?”

“Are you kidding? You’re werewolfy powers have changed and no one is sure why; yes I am going with!” Stiles glared at Derek pushing him through the door. “Get a move on!”

Deaton, Marin, and Julia all smiled as they walked in. Marin motioned to the open chairs at the table. “It appears Michael was most persuasive with your friend and was able to give us some idea what you did in New York. He called in a few favors for that tattoo, Derek. Our spell took what was a minor set of spells to hide you and protect you and has amplified them. Because our spell targeted the Clans it appears your protections are heavily tilted against them.”

“Does this mean his protections can be used to help the others?” Stiles asked.

Julia chuckled, “According to Talia, Michael’s claws were tipped in Derek’s blood. Your friend David isn’t healing very quickly.”

“You are tied to the Nemeton is ways that we don’t understand,” Alan said. “We have no idea how long your personal wards will hold.”

Scott walked into the room and motioned to Stiles. Derek glared at Scott for a second. “Is it important?”

“The sheriff found a hiding place outside the town. He got Peter to confirm that there are two thralls in there.” Scott looked around and then left quickly.

“Marin, come with me. Mom, have Michael meet me there. Julia, see if Kali has a beta in the area that can also provide support.” Derek moved to the door, when he felt his arm grabbed.

“It could be a trap,” Stiles said. “Two betas aren’t enough if it is.”

Derek nodded, but moved to the door anyway. “It’s a risk I’m taking.”

* * *

 

Derek frowned as he climbed out of the Camaro with Laura trailing behind. Michael, Peter, and one of Kali’s people were just beyond the sightlines of the potential safe house.

Marin walked up and frowned. “There is some kind of magic in place, but I can’t get a read on it. And the sheriff is sure of what his deputy saw?”

“I can smell thrall,” Peter stated coolly. “Now, the question is how much of a trap this is.”

“It is certainly a trap,” Michael added. “But that should not stop us.”

Derek looked at the house and frowned. The nondescript two story house needed a paint job and some basic TLC. “I’ll go through the second floor window. Peter, take the back door with Shane here. Laura go with Michael and the front door. Marin, take down whatever magic they have the moment I go through that window.”

He didn’t wait for a response, instead took off at full speed and made the fifteen foot leap, landing on the gabled roof and broke through the large second floor bay window. Rolling to lessen the impact, he came up in a crouch with fangs bared and claws at the ready.

“Get out you mongrel!”

 Without a second thought, Derek lashed out at the vampire in front of him. The scream died in the severed throat of the vamp. Two more came from other rooms and quickly fell to Derek’s claws. He turned to the staircase as feet thundered up from the second floor. He dropped his arms when Michael came into view.

“Four thralls down here and I see three vamps up here. Nice work. We kept one alive.”

Bloodlust was taking Derek out of nowhere. He licked sticky vamp blood from his claws. “Take him to mom.” Images began to pour into his head. “Tell Marin to get her group together. A vampire sorceress is staying at the Old Miller Farm just outside of town. She’s old and very rare. Killing her will break them.”

Again, he didn’t wait, but shifted into his full form and took off. The scent and images he had were drawing him to his enemy. The scent of death clung on everything the vampires touched, but he could feel that sorceress leaching the very life from the ground. He stopped and howled. This was his land and his family’s; the vampires were anathema to what the Hales stood for.

Answering howls came from all over. Bond links flared in Derek and he howled again; taking off like a shot. More howls rent the air, but Derek gathered more speed and power. His feet barely touched the ground before leaving them again. Faster he went until the farm house stood before him.

_‘Derek’_

That stopped him cold, his name whispered in his head. He Shifted back to human form, out of sight, but feeling sick by the proximity to Death.

Not sure how long he waited, he felt the presence of his packs near him.

“Are you in control?” asked Talia. “Your howl was frantic. I could barely control my response.”

Pointing at the house, Derek whispered, “True evil is in there.”

“Marin is right behind us. Let them attack first. We will follow and open a way in, but we must be armed.”

Understanding, Derek held out his bare arms and felt as all the wolves coated their claws in his blood. Only partially paying attention he felt them moving into position. Magic had a taste to wolves and suddenly the acrid scent was everywhere. He took off and heard the fighting, but didn’t stop. He broken through a window and ripped the heart out of a vamp guarding their ancient leader.

“You’ve saved me the trouble of searching for you. Thank you.” The woman looked young and beautiful, but to his senses all he felt was a vast sickness; a wrongness to her.

Her reflexes were more than a match for his, but a simple touch of his skin on hers had her screaming.

“What have you done?!” She attacked again, but this time with a metal rod.

Derek danced out of the way of the weapon. He moved and darted, but he sacrificed every so often allowing her to strike as he could counter strike; hurting her far more than she him.

Magic again laced the air; Derek fell flat on the floor as she screamed. Too much was happening for him to count heartbeats. Vampires didn’t have a real heartbeat so it was impossible to track. The wolves were landing blows and no few fatal, but Derek had to put the leader down before more arrived and overwhelmed them.

Looking up he jumped and knocked the light fixture down. Glass broke everywhere and Derek grabbed two pieces, cutting into his hands, and used it to cut the sorceress.

“You think that hurts me?” then she screamed, scratching at her arm.

Derek attacked again, doing the same thing, but at different point of her exposed body. She stopped attacking him and started screaming. Derek used the opening to sever her head from her body.

Time stopped for a moment.

* * *

 

“Oh look who’s awake?”

Stiles’ voice was welcome and grating as usual. “How am I here?”

“As your mother put it to me; Alpha Lessons 201 would tell you that killing advanced magic users usually result in explosions of magical energy. Such attacks are best made from a distance.” Stiles smiled as he recited that piece of wisdom.

“Am I in one piece?”

“Everything has healed, but your hair is a bit uneven at the moment.” Stiles sat down on the bed taking one of Derek’s hands in his. “We’re all okay. Deaton had to patch up a few of us, but we won. You’ve been out for almost a day. Your mom has called an Alpha Council and has summoned other Supernaturals to attend. There is to be a full scale treaty with the clans bound in magic.”

“What’s the catch?” Derek knew there had to be more.

“You can’t leave Beacon Hills for two years. The Clans fear you and what your blood has done to the packs’ claws. They can’t pass on the ability, but you can and even the vampires other magical associates think your immunity is now permanent.” Stiles kissed Derek’s forehead. “They are negotiating leaving California so you aren’t stuck just here.”

“David?”

Stiles shook his head. “We were informed he was executed in San Francisco for creating you. He violated many of their laws and they didn’t like him much anyway. They are negotiating that too since you are still the main recipient of his Will.”

It took a few moments, but Derek managed to get up. “When will all the alphas be here?”

“In three days’ time,” Talia said. “You are looking much better.”

“These last few weeks have been rough.” He looked directly at his mother. “Unless the Clans want me to spread my blood to all the packs they will pay my price. David’s money is not theirs to use as reparations. That belongs to me legally. They will pay out no less than a quarter billion dollars to the packs that we will use in an Education Trust.”

Stiles looked at Derek blinking rapidly. “What?”

Talia’s laugh echoed in the room. “Oh that is perfect. Stiles, vampires consider werewolves to be nothing more than dogs. To have their precious money used to educate generations of werewolves would be insulting beyond all reckoning. We will make them pay for a few wrongs to other nations too. We can bleed them of resources and make them angrier than a bed of ants. Now, you will attend to the Council, but the vampires have insisted that you have nothing to do with the Treaty. You killed one of their great ones and survived the explosion. They fear you.”

Derek nodded and watched his mother leave. He looked at Stiles and smiled. “Five days until we do our ceremony. We still can, right?”

“It will change your powers again. I figured you’d want to keep them now.”

Moving closer, he took Stiles into his arms. “It is our bonding ceremony and it will server my link to the Nemeton. That is far more important that anything.”

* * *

 

No one was around that night. Talia was in San Francisco with Peter and Michael dealing with the Supernatural Treaty. Derek insisted Boyd go along to learn and be the second Hale Pack’s Second. Lydia went because she wanted to see how the whole thing worked and Allison Argent went as the non-threatening representative of the Hunters Alliance.

So that left Derek and Stiles alone, in the woods, at the Nemeton as the New Moon rose.

“You look every inch the blushing virgin,” Stiles joked as he watched Derek strip out of his skin tight jeans. “I have to ask again; are you sure?”

“Yes,” was the answer given quickly. Derek moved to the Nemeton and sat down on the stump, naked. “It’s you I worry about. We both sacrifice our virginity in some way, but this is High Magick, as Marin likes to put it, and there are risks.”

Stiles came over and stepped out of his jeans. He’d foregone underwear for once to make his life a little easier. “I know them and known them. Marin and Alan were very clear.” Stiles walked over and kissed Derek, gently pushing him down. “Now, time is wasting and this does have a time limit.”

Derek rolled over and lay on his stomach. This wasn’t about love yet, but about pure magic. He felt Stiles move between his legs and cradle his balls. They were high and tight in the cool air. Even though he was extremely horny, he wasn’t fully hard and gave that off to be nervous.

The pressure was different and the pain was less than he expected, but it was an odd experience. Once Stiles started moving though, Derek couldn’t stop his moans. Even with his eyes closed, focused on the feeling of Stiles being inside of him, he could see the Nemeton glowing. Without any warning, Derek started to shift, moving between his beta and human forms with each heart beat and thrust from Stiles.

Something inside of him tore loose and he began to scream, but Stiles kept fucking him. Magic engulfed the both of them. A hard bite on his neck grounded him as his form stayed human as both he and Stiles came hard. Magic flared and he felt power bleeding from the inside, pouring into the Nemeton.

In an instant, Derek panicked. He could not feel his wolf or all the pack bonds. He looked up and saw Stiles eyes glowing red and shifted into the beta form. Looking down, his hands were arcing small currents of power. Weaker than he’d felt ever, he flipped their positions and quickly prepped Stiles. His awareness wasn’t like a wolf right now, but of the magical world. The window of the spell was still open. He felt Stiles spasm beneath him as he quickly entered the younger man. All the sensations were wrong, but still overwhelming. Magic flowed through him and he was only vaguely aware of Stiles shifting between wolf and human. Then he found it, the tie to the Nemeton forged years ago. He grabbed it mentally and severed it and then bit down on Stiles’ neck in a claiming bite.

Everything went white.

* * *

 

“You are so lucky your mom sent me and not Laura to come get you.”

Derek looked up and groaned as his dad, Scott, and Isaac came into the picture. Panic coursed through him again as he sat up. He looked inside and felt the pull of pack bonds. A hand on his arm made him turn his head and he smiled at Stiles.

“It’s fine. The spell worked.” Stiles stretched and pulled on his jeans. Dawn was approaching. “Don’t know exactly what happened during the spell, but I know it worked.”

Derek stood and pulled on his clothes. He gave Stiles a kiss and watched him walk out with Isaac and Scott. The warm arm of his dad settled on him. “Just so you know, we all felt something in the pack bond. The emissaries felt something too, but wouldn’t comment further.”

Not commenting, Derek walked with his dad back to the house. He didn’t say anything to anyone as he headed to his room. Once the door was closed, Derek looked in the mirror and flashed his eyes. He was too unsettled from all the magic to get a real read and the red eyes looking at him confirmed his alpha status.

The image in the mirror changed to the white room from so long ago. Paige looked back at him and smiled. She waved to him and vanished. Deep inside his soul, a piece that ached for so long, stopped hurting. Looking inside again, he found his pack bonds and slowly identified the ones of his family and those of his pack. They no longer felt different. He also found his bond with Stiles. He chuckled as he realized Stiles was having some private time and released the link.

The vampires were gone and a treaty was in the making. David was dead and his modelling career probably done as well. But he had his family back, a new pack of rowdy teenagers, and a long term mate. “Well, I guess I’ll be here in Beacon Hills for a while. It could be a lot worse.”

He heard Ben and Cora arguing about something and Laura yelling at them to shut up. His dad’s laughter echoed in the house. Derek laughed as well. “Yeah, things could be a lot worse.” He picked up his phone to text Stiles.

“ **Sleep well, and thanks for last night**.”

Derek could get used to living in a sleepy little town again. He smiled at the thought of actually teaching and hanging out with no need to hurry from one project to another. “Yeah, I think I am home at last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I apologize for taking so long with it. This concludes this series.

**Author's Note:**

> This will explore mother/son dynamics and well as the Derek/Stiles relationship.


End file.
